The Love of Two Men
by lexie2
Summary: A heartbroken Chloe leaves Smallville at 17 and builds a successful career in NY. Destiny brings her to Gotham, where she falls for a mysterious guy, only to find herself in the Luthors´crossfire again. Will she be able to escape unscathed this time ?
1. The Introduction

Disclaimer: all Superman and Smallville characters belong to DC Comics and Gough & Millar. The characters from Batman's universe belong to Bob Kane and DC Comics. No Infringement's intended.

A/N: This fic helped me won the April Sci-Fic Fan Fiction Contest organized by Myfandoms in April 2008.

A/N2: Although Chloe and Lex will be paired with other partners at the beginning of this story, this fic is Chlex centred. It's my third endeavour with them as the leading characters ( If you haven't read them before, check out my other Chlex fics: ' Second Chances ' and ' Payback Time '. ) and the longest I've written so far.

A/N3: I've improved the last chapter of " Second Chances ". Don't forget to stop by and leave your comment on the improvements.

Here are the first three chapters of my new fic. Enjoy ! And remember, I love feedback so don't hesitate to leave your review once you're done.

THE LOVE OF TWO MEN

CHAPTER 1: The Introduction

Bruce Wayne's Mansion

Chloe Sullivan had never felt comfortable around opulence. She had experienced it first-hand when she was an idealistic teenage reporter back in Smallville. Even though Gabe had taught her not to judge people by their economic or social status, she had learnt the hard way that the wealthy couldn't be trusted for, sooner or later, they'd show their true colours.

Bruce Wayne's world was a world Chloe wanted to escape from, because it brought too many painful memories, and only a debt like the one she owed to Vicki Vale could drag her to a cocktail party at Wayne's Mansion. Her old university classmate was the first friend she made when she moved from Kansas to Gotham, running away from heartbreak. The hand Vicki had given her, when she knew no one in the city, was something Chloe would never forget.

" Wayne certainly knows how to live ! " said Chloe's cousin Lois, letting her gaze roam round the ballroom.

" It isn't gold all that glitters, Lois, " stated Chloe.

" You're too cynical for a girl your age, Chloe. Not all rich guys are like Luthor. Why can't you give Wayne the benefit of the doubt ? After all, he's your best friend's boyfriend. Don't you trust her judgement ? " asked Lois.

" He reminds me too much of him. Bruce knows how to charm a woman. I just hope he 

won't discard her when he finds out she's no longer of use to him. "

" Try to put on a bright face, cuz. Do it for me ! I've come here with the idea of having a good time. Don't be a wet blanket, pleeease, " Lois beseeched her.

"OK.OK. I promise I'll be on my best behaviour, " she said, flashing her trademark smile.

" That's much better, Chlo'. "

" Hi, girls ! Ready to party after that tedious journalism workshop ? " intervened Vicki.

" I think Chloe could use a glass of champagne, Vicki, " stated Lois.

" Chloe, I know how you hate these events but I couldn't bear to think of you sitting by yourself in that hotel room on a Saturday night. "

" Who's that gorgeous creature, Wayne ? " asked a tall young man in a dinner jacket.

" Which of the two young ladies are you referring to ? " responded the CEO of Wayne Enterprises.

" The green-eyed goddess standing next to your girlfriend. "

" That's Chloe Sullivan, an old classmate of Vicki's. She's a reporter at the New York Times. The beautiful lady to her right is her cousin Lois Lane, the well-known Daily Planet reporter. "

" Chloe Sullivan, you said ? " asked the young man speculatively.

" Yes, that's right. "

" Could you introduce me, Wayne ? "

" You've got excellent taste, my friend. Certainly, I'll introduce you. Come, " he said, walking in the direction of the three young women.

" I just have one more favour to ask you, Bruce, " said the other man, stalling the billionaire. " Don't tell her who I am. "

" Why not ? She wouldn't be the woman I think she is if she judged you in advance, " expressed Wayne.

" You don't know the whole story, Bruce. She won't have anything to do with me the minute my name leaves your lips. "

" What are your intentions towards her, if I may ask ? "

" I just want to meet her. Ther rest's up to her, Bruce. "

" Be careful. Any friend of Vicki's is my friend. If anything happens to her, there'll be hell to pay. "

" Don't worry, Wayne. I may not have grown up in your world, but I'm a gentleman. "

" Good evening, Miss Sullivan, Miss Lane. I'm glad you could make it. "

" It's a pleasure to be here, Mr Wayne, " answered Lois with a smile and a strong handshake.

" Let me introduce you to one of my most trusted men, the youngest manager of Wayne Enterprises, Mr Daniel Fox, " said Bruce, granting his friend's wish.

The minute Chloe was introduced to Daniel, Lois realised she had witnessed one of those special moments that happen once- or ,if you're lucky, twice- in a lifetime.Too many years had gone by since the last time she saw her cousin so luminous. There was no one else in this world she thought deserved to be happier than Chloe. There had been too much sadness in her life, starting with her mother's abandonment and finishing with unrequited love. Coming to Gotham to attend that blasted workshop hadn't been a complete waste of time after all.

_Any ideas as to who this young man might be ? Read chapter 2 and find it out._


	2. The Revelation

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

CHAPTER 2: The Revelation.

Chloe couldn't believe her luck. She had attended that cocktail party reluctantly, simply to humour Vicki and her cousin Lois. In fact, if somebody had told her she would meet there of all places a man that would make her stomach flutter after so many years, she would have laughed in their faces.

The moment Bruce had introduced Daniel to her, she felt she had found a kindred spirit, a young man to whom she felt as connected as to Clark. Their meeting had had such a deep impact on her that she had decided to prolong her stay in Gotham and crashed at Vicki's apartment for a month. However, her temporary visit to the city would eventually turn permanent, when Daniel asked her hand in marriage a few months later, and Chloe decided to give up her job in NY and take another in Gotham's leading newspaper.

" I'm pleased to see you this happy, Chloe-although everything seems to have happened a little too fast. I was afraid you'd finish your days as an old spinster, " confessed Vicki.

" Did you really consider me a lost cause, Vicki ? "

" Well, I was starting to lose faith. You were too hurt when I met you, and I'm aware you take disappointment too much to heart. "

" Aren't you afraid of the competition at work, Vicki ? "

" There's enough room in the newspaper for both of us, Chloe. Gotham has always been rich in stories to write about, and one reporter can't cover all the news. I love having you here. "

" You're the best friend I could ask for, Vicki. I'm permanently indebted to you. I wouldn't have got this job if it hadn't been for you. "

" Are you kidding ? With your talent you could have any job you applied for. "

" Maybe, but there wasn't an opening available . You merely talked the director into creating one for me. "

" He won't regret his decision. Wait and see. He'll give me a pay rise for the favour I've done him. "

" Ah ! So helping a friend wasn't the main reason behind this favour. "

" Oh ! Those must be the boys, " said Vicki on hearing the bell ring.

" Good evening, ladies, " greeted Bruce, walking into the room. " The chariot's waiting for you downstairs. "

" Why don't you go ahead, Bruce ? I'd like to have a word with Chloe first, " said Daniel.

" Certainly. Vicki, shall we ? " said Bruce, offering her his arm.

" We'll wait for you in the car, " added Vicki, closing the door behind her.

" You look amazing, Chloe ! Have I told you how lucky I am that you've accepted my proposal ? "

" About a hundred times, Daniel, " she responded with a wide smile." What was it that you wanted to talk about ? " she asked, noticing he had turned sober all of a sudden.

" I hope you'll understand, Chloe. If I had told you this the night we met, you wouldn't have given us a chance. "

" What are you talking about, Daniel ? You're starting to freak me out. "

" Remember that I love you, Chloe, and I wouldn't like what I've got to say to stand between us, " he said, taking her hands in his and motioning her to sit down on the sofa.

" Is everything all right, Chloe ? " asked Vicki under her breath once they were at the restaurant.

" Yes, I'm fine, " she said, browsing the menu.

" Have you told her the truth ? " whispered Bruce to the young man sitting beside him. "What did she say ? " he added when he saw him nod.

" She'll give me an answer tomorrow, " he confessed.

" Don't worry. She'll accept, " Bruce reassured him" Well, ladies, what shall we order ? "

Chloe did her best effort to appear collected throughout dinner. Her fiance's revelation had certainly been a shock, but she couldn't blame him for lying to her. She would have never considered going out with him knowing who he was. Now, her mind was in a whirl. Weighing the pros and cons of doing what she felt deep in her heart was giving her a splitting headache. She had promised to have an answer by the following day, and she didn't want to keep him waiting. It would be the second hardest decision of her life; the first being her resolution to leave Smallville behind.

The following morning Chloe phoned the man she'd known as Daniel for six months and asked him to meet her in the park.

" Have you got your answer ? " he asked nervously.

" I have, " she answered, placing a hand on top of his and squeezing it tightly.

" You understand I couldn't go through the ceremony without telling you who I was, don't you ? We wouldn't have been legally married if I had lied, " he explained.

" I understand why you thought you had to lie to me, and I forgive you for that. Let me ask you one question, though, are you an employee at Wayne Enterprises or was that a lie, too ? "

" No, Bruce told the truth. I love the idea of earning my own living. Despite the blood that runs through my veins, this is the only life I've ever known, and I don't want for it to change. You know, nobody, except Vicki and Bruce, knows I've asked your hand in marriage, and it can stay like that. My family doesn't need to know. "

" They're your family. I couldn't ask you to stop seeing them on my account. "

" I'd do anything not to displease you. "

" Your name doesn't change what I feel for you, Lucas Luthor. My answer's ' yes'. I'll marry you," she answered, looking at him straight in the eye.

" You've made me the happiest man on earth, Chloe Sullivan, " he responded, kissing her warmly on the lips.

_Don't stop reading, there's another chapter ahead._


	3. The Women in their Lives

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

CHAPTER 3: The Women in Their Lives

" I'm getting married, bro'. You'll be an uncle in seven months. "

" That's fantastic news, Lex ! " exclaimed Lucas, embracing his elder brother. " Have you told the old man yet ? "

" I'm not sure I'll invite him to the wedding, Lucas. "

"You're his first born, Lex, and he seems to be changed. "

" A leopard can't change its spots, Lucas. Don't let yourself be deceived. "

" When's the big event ? "

" In two weeks. Will you be my best man, little brother ? " asked Lex with a warm smile.

" It'll be an honour, Lex. God, I'm glad for you and Lana ! "

" I still cannot believe she'll have me, Lucas. It's too good to be true. "

" You deserve to be as happy as the next man, Lex. "

" What about you, Lucas ? Is there anybody special in your life ? " queried Lex, uncorking a bottle of champagne.

" There is someone. She's the best thing that's ever happened to me, Lex, " he answered, accepting the glass Lex handed him.

" Will you bring her to the wedding ? I'd like to meet the woman who can make my little brother blush like an adolescent, " he added, raising his glass.

" She's a committed career woman. I'll see what I can do, " he responded.

" Let's toast: To the women in our lives. May they end the curse of being a Luthor, " wished Lex, clinking his glass against his brother's.

Lucas left Luthor Mansion an hour later, thinking about how much he'd reveal to Chloe. He knew Lana had been one of her best friends in her adolescence, but he didn't want to force a meeting with Lex. Still, he felt uncomfortable with the idea of having to make up more lies to keep their marriage a secret.

Lucas was so wrapped up in his own thoughts that he didn't notice Lionel was waiting for him by the car.

" Lucas, it's nice to see you around. What brings you to Smallville ? "

"Good afternoon, father, " he said, accepting his embrace. " I'm visiting my only family. Is that a crime ? "

" Your only family ? What would Miss Sullivan- or shall I say Mrs Luthor- think about that ? " asked Lionel ironically.

" How long have you known ? "

" Lucas, you should know me better than that. I always keep myself informed about my sons. I know you've been married for six months, just as I'm aware that my first born's getting married to Lana Lang in two weeks. I assume he's not inviting me, is he ? "

" He's thinking about it, " granted Lucas.

" It's getting late, son. Your wife must be worried. Send her my regards. "

" Goodbye, father, " he greeted Lionel, putting the wedding ring back on.

" Goodbye, Lucas. Drive carefully, " he answered, shutting Lucas' car door.

Lionel's relationship with the Kent widow appeared to have changed the old man. Unlike Lex, Lucas still have faith in humankind and was ready to give his father a second chance. The problem was how to convince Chloe to give him the benefit of the doubt when she had helped Lex put him behind bars so many years before.

_How are you liking the story thus far ? Are you willing to find out what happens when Chloe and Lex meet once again ? Leave your comment if you want to read an update pretty soon._


	4. Night Falls Over Smallville

Disclaimer: see chapter 1

A/N: Thanks a lot to my loyal readers. I appreciate your reviews and inclusions on alert lists.

Since most of you are Chlexers, today I'm posting two chapters to keep the installment balanced- there has to be a little Lexana but I believe you'll be pleased with how I've handled it.

Remember this is the first of two chapters. Enjoy !

Chapter 4: Night Falls Over Smallville

Lex and Lana's wedding was three days away, and the groom was talking on the phone with Sotheby's to make his final bid on an exquisite Renaissance madonna he intended to give Lana as a present.

" A hundred and fifty, Harris..., " he said on the mobile. " Go up to three hundred... I don't care if it sounds preposterous. I want it, Harris. Bid ! "

" Lex ? Am I disturbing ? " asked Lana from the doorway.

" No, no. Come in, " he said. " Is it ours ? Perfect. Have it sent to the mansion, " he whispered to Harris. "It's been a pleasure as usual, " he added, flipping the mobile shut. " Hello, beautiful, " he mouthed, walking round the desk and pressing a soft kiss on Lana's lips.

" I've got some wonderful news to share with you, Lex, " she said, wrapping her arms round his neck.

" You've made me the happiest man on earth, Lana. What could possibly add to my bliss ? "

" Lucas is coming to the wedding... "

" I know. He's my best man. He's promised to be here. "

" Yes, but he isn't coming alone. "

" Has he convinced this paragon of virtue to join him then ? "

" Do you mean his wife ? " asked Lana, stressing the last word.

" Wife ? Well, he's certainly beaten us. The last time we spoke he was besotted but still unmarried, " said a surprised Lex.

" You said he came over... when was it... ? Ten or eleven days ago ? "

" Yes, that's right..., " said Lex, eying Lana speculatively.

" He's been married for six months, Lex. "

" Six months ! Why would he keep this a secret ? "

" Well, I've promised them I wouldn't spill the beans, so you'll have to wait three more days to get an answer to that question, " she responded, standing on tiptoe to brush her lips with his.

" You're trying to distract me, Lana ? "

" How's it working so far ? "

" You can keep on trying to see if it works, " he answered, smiling broadly.

" Can I ask you a favour, Lex ? "

" Oh ! So all this was just a strategy to get me with my defences down ! Tell me... what is it ? "

" May I borrow your car, Lex ? Mine's at the mechanic... Something to do with the carburator. I need to go to the dressmaker's for the final fitting. "

" Why don't I drive you ? "suggested Lex, picking up the keys.

" No, Lex. You aren't supposed to see the dress until the ceremony. "

" I'll wait outside. "

" Well... you see... there's something else I've got to do and... it's a surprise, Lex. Pleeease, pleease... " she beseeched him. " I'll be careful. "

" You know you needn't get me anything, Lana. You've already given me the greatest of gifts, " he murmured, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear.

" Let me do this, Lex, " she pleaded.

" OK, you win, " he said, handing her the keys. " Drive carefully, Lana. "

" Wipe that frown off your face, Lex. I'll be back in an hour, " she finished, embracing him tightly and dropping a quick kiss on his mouth.

Lex had been on cloud nine since Lana told him she was expecting, and his usual protectiveness towards her was in overdride. It was difficult for him to control this urge to shelter her and the baby from harm. God knew he didn't want her to feel suffocated, but he had lost too many precious people in his life to risk losing her and their unborn child in the bargain.

Lana had had a lot of doubts about her relationship with Lex. Everything had happened so fast for her, or maybe she had been kidding herself and she hadn't wanted to see the signs that had always been there. She was scared to death. Scared that her love for him wasn't enough, of letting him down. What Lex felt for her couldn't be compared to what she once had with Clark- theirs was an innocent adolescent dream, and what Lex was offering her was grown-up passion. He said she'd given him the world, and whenever she looked in his eyes she believed him. Still, there were moments, when she was away from him, in which she didn't know who she was. Lana knew Lex would put the world at her feet, but she wasn't sure if she was enough woman to be with him.

Lex wondered if he shouldn't have stalled her somehow, asked for a chauffeur to come from Metropolis if she didn't want him to be in the way- but he had promised himself to curb his over-protectiveness. His musings came to an abrupt end the moment she turned the key in the ignition, and his silver Porsche burst in flames.

_What do you think ? Did you see it coming ? There's more Chloe and Lucas a click away._


	5. Harbinger of Bad News

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

Chapter 5: Harbinger of Bad News

" Hey, Lucas ! Turn on the DVD player and pop in the film, " said Chloe from the kitchen. " I'm bringing the popcorn. "

" I've brought two DVDs- an action film and a chick movie. Which one shall I put on first ? "

" Put on the action film first, " she said, putting the bowl of popcorn on the coffee table. " If you play the chick one first, you'll doze off before the final credits. "

" What are you hinting at ? " he asked, throwing a cushion at her.

" Come on ! You know you've just brought the romantic comedy to humour me, " she answered, hitting him with the cushion before being interrupted by the bell. " Who might be at this time of evening ? " she asked with a puzzled look on her face.

" It's Bruce ! " said Lucas, looking through the peephole.

" Bruce ? Is Vicki with him ? "

" No, he's on his own, " he responded, unlocking the door. " Hey, Bruce ! What brings you to the neighbourhood on a Saturday evening ? Problems in paradise ? " he asked jokingly.

" I'm sorry for spoiling your evening, but I'm afraid I've got bad news. You see, the reason I'm here's... Lex. "

" Lex ? What's the matter with him ? " asked Lucas with a worried frown.

" He's OK. Well... not exactly... there's been a car explosion. "

" Is he injured ?" asked Chloe, turning off the TV.

" No, he wasn't in the car. His fiancée was. "

"Lana ? " asked Chloe chokingly. " How is she ? "

" I'm afraid she's dead, Chloe, " answered a sober Bruce.

" Dead ? Oh, my God, Lucas ! " exclaimed Chloe, bursting into tears. " Have you talked to Lex ? " she asked Bruce. " He must be devasted. Lucas, Lana and the baby... "

"I haven't spoken to Lex. He's unreachable, as you can imagine. Lionel phoned me and asked me to broach the news to you, Lucas, " explained Bruce. " The chopper's waiting for us at the heliport. We can be in Smallville within the hour, " he offered.

" You should go, Lucas. He'll need you there, " said Chloe, wiping her eyes.

" What about you, Chloe ? " asked a blanched Lucas. " Aren't you coming ? Lana was your friend once. Don't you want to say goodbye to her ? "

" What she once was won't be there, Lucas. I doubt there's anything left of her. Besides, my turning up at her funeral would be like rubbing salt into a fresh wound. Seeing you happily married, while Lex's been stripped of everything, would make matters worse. No, I won't go. I had decided to attend the wedding, and I was still thinking of what I was going to say when I met him. Now, I would definitely not know what to tell him. "

" OK. If that's how you feel... , " said Lucas, kissing her on the forehead.

" I'll pack your suitcase, " responded a teary Chloe, walking into their bedroom.

God ! All those years she had tried so hard to hate him. She had convinced everybody, including herself, she loathed the very sound of his name. The truth was he had wounded her deeply- not with words but with the distance he'd put between them. For close to a year they had become partners and good friends. They had worked together to send Lionel to jail and then, once she had testified, he had started to avoid her as if he found her of no use any longer. She felt discarded like an old toy, discarded when she thought there was more to them than a mere friendship.

When Lucas had told her about Lex and Lana, she felt a little tightening in the pit of her stomach, but it had been a fleeting feeling. She was a happily married woman now, and she couldn't help but feel glad for him. She was tired of trying to hate him, and God knew there had been too much suffering in his life. Chloe had been ready to put the past behind, and attending the wedding would have been the first step to rebuild their friendship but, now, she couldn't find the courage to see him face to face.

_Any comments ? Hunches ? Post your review and I'll give you more to read soon._


	6. Lifeline

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1 for a complete disclaimer.

A/N: thanks a lot for the amazing reviews. I'm extremely pleased by the overall reaction of my readers towards Lana's characterisation and the unfortunate turn of events. Even though most of you are Chlexers I've managed to stir some sympathy among her detractors- I must be doing something right ! Still, Chloe remains my favourite female character and I believe she's the woman for Lex.

Here's a three-part installment. Enjoy and keep those reviews coming !!!

CHAPTER 6: Lifeline

Six months later

" Gentlemen, it's been a pleasure doing business with you, " said Wayne, shaking hands with a couple of Dutch engineers.

" We hope to have news for you soon, Mr Wayne, " said the elder man.

" I'm looking forward to it, Mr Van Der Hoven, " said Bruce , seeing them to the lift. " Lucas ! " he shouted once the doors shut behind the foreigners. " Could I have a word with you, please ? "

" Certainly, Bruce, " answered the youngest of the Luhtors. " Is anything the matter with the contracts I've left on your desk ? "he asked nervously.

" No, no. It isn't about business, my friend. Have you talked to your brother lately ? "

" I've tried to reach him several times after the funeral but he won't answer my calls. I talked with dad last week, but he couldn't tell me much . "

" I assume they're not on good terms as usual. "

" Worse than ever. Dad's tried to shake him and has only succeeded in alienating him even more. "

" I imagine... I saw him last Friday when I went to Metropolis to close the deal with Octagon. "

" Did you see dad ? "

" No. Lex. Well, in fact, I caught a glimpse of him, but what I saw unsettled me, Lucas. I know that look on his face; it's the same one I saw in my mirror when the man that killed my parents got away with murder. He must be obsessed with hunting down whoever's responsible for Lana's death.But if we don't help him, he'll finish himself. I've been thinking... would you mind if I invited him over ? "

" You could try but I don't see what difference it would make. I'm not sure he'd answer your call. He's kind of a hermit nowadays. "

" Lex has never been one to turn down a profitable business proposition, Lucas. If I were to disguise the invitation as business, do you think he'd come ? "

" What exactly do you have in mind ? " asked a puzzled Lucas.

"I'm thinking of proposing him a partnership. "

" Are you planning on bringing him into the new project ? " he asked with a frown. " Do you think it'd be wise ? "

" I've known your brother since childhood, Lucas. He's never more driven than when he's hurting. I remember what he was like when his mum passed away. "

" You're the boss, Bruce. I'm aware you've asked out of politeness but your mind's already made up. Go ahead, then. I'll talk with Chloe. "

" Does he know you're married to her ? "

" We didn't speak about that at the funeral, Bruce. "

Wayne contacted Lex not by phone but by courier. Gotham's billionaire was aware that Lex would only consider being part of the Terra Project if he saw all the details on paper- written dossiers were the safest way to his agile business mind. Bruce was convinced that the potential of developing avant-garde satellites to locate sought-after exhaustible mineral resources, such as oil, coal and water, would prove irresistible to the other most elegible bachelor in America. And he was right. Two days later, Bruce's secretary put Lex's call through.

_The installment isn't over yet. Keep reading !_


	7. The Fallout

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1 for a complete disclaimer.

CHAPTER 7: The Fallout

" What's bugging you, Lucas ? " asked a worried-looking Chloe at dinner. " You know you can talk to me. These last six months you've been distracted and... Is everything all right ? Is it because of me ? It wasn't my intention to neglect you, but you know that the story we were working on with Vicki was important to my career."

" I know, Chloe; and I'm glad for both of you. Set your mind at rest. I assure you it has nothing to do with you. "

" Is it business, then ? Is Bruce putting too much on your shoulders ? Because if he is, he'll have to hear me out. "

" No, Chloe ! " he exclaimed. " Lex is coming to Gotham, " he blurted.

" Is that what's been worrying you all this time ? "

" Yes... well... no. "

" How long have you known about this ? His coming to Gotham, I mean."

" Since yesterday morning. "

" So it hasn't got anything to do with what's been going on lately," stated Chloe, starting to clear the table. "

" What do you mean ? " asked a flustered Lucas.

" I don't know what I mean, Lucas. You tell me... Are we OK ? "

" Of course, we are ! What kind of question is that ? "

" Well, for starters, you no longer talk to me like you used to. "

" I don't want to burden you with things that have nothing to do with our life together, Chloe. "

" Whatever's bothering you has to do with our life, Lucas, taking into account that it's affecting us ! " exploded Chloe.

" This morning you said you wanted to talk, Chloe, and I don't know what I thought but it certainly wasn't this, " he said, getting up the chair. " Aren't you happy ? Is there something you want that I haven't given you ? "

" We aren't talking about material goods here, Lucas. It's never been about that. I didn't marry you because of your surname. You of all people should know that, " said Chloe, slamming their bedroom door.

Lucas wondered how things had deteriorated to that point and couldn't but blame himself for the breech he had created between the two. Chloe was right. He had left her out and didn't know how to bridge the gap now. If she only knew... she'd never forgive him.

_Any hunches about what might be troubling Lucas ? Go ahead. _


	8. Welcome to Gotham

_Disclaimer_: see Chapter 1 for a complete disclaimer.

A/N: Here's the last part of this new installment. Don't forget to review once you're done.

CHAPTER 8: Welcome to Gotham

Six months have gone by since that fatal evening. Six months during which Lex had concentrated his money and efforts on tracing the murderer of both his unborn baby and bride-to-be to no avail. Lexcorp had become a means to an end, and he wouldn't give up until he had the culprit's head on a platter.

Still, he realised that his obsession had depleted a sizeable portion of his assets and that, sooner or later, he'd have to come crawling to Lionel's doorstep to beg him to take him back. Losing his self-esteem would be a small price to pay in exchange for the life of the person that had taken his future family away from him.

Bruce Wayne's proposal had been completely unexpected and presented him with a solution that could salvage what remained of his pride. He grabbed it with both hands and flew to Gotham in his jet three days later.

" Hello, bro'. I hope you don't mind my coming to pick you up in my car. Bruce wanted to send you his limo, but I told him you should be welcomed by your own family and not by some strange chauffeur, " said Lucas, embracing his elder brother.

" Hi, Lucas. It's been a long time, " he said with misty eyes. " Thanks for coming yourself. "

" Hop in. We'll put your luggage in the trunk. Bruce's waiting for us at his office. How was the flight, by the way ? "

" Uneventful.In my life's that's a blessing, " he said with a smirk.

" I've tried to reach you, Lex, " murmured Lucas, switching on the ignition.

" I know. I listened to your messages. I'm sorry but I didn't feel like talking... How's your married life ? "

" Fine, " he answered after a split-second hesitation.

" You don't seem sure, Lucas. What's up ? "

" We had our first fight last night. I think I've made a big mistake, Lex. "

" What was the fight about ? "

" It's my fault, Lex. I've been keeping secrets from her and she knows it. My only intention was to protect her, but I can't tell her the truth. "

" Secrets are our surname, Lucas. Have you cheated on her, bro' ? " asked Lex gravely.

" No ! I've never looked at another woman, Lex. "

" Talk to her, then. You can't give up on your marriage because of your Luthor pride, Lucas. "

" Our marriage's just part of what I'm worried about, Lex. I'm sorry. It wasn't my intention to burden you with my problems. I have no right. "

" I hope I could help you, Lucas, but ... "

" I've made my bed and I must lie on it, Lex., " Lucas interrupted him. " Well, here we are. Wayne Enterprises. I'll show you to Bruce's office and I'll leave you to talk. I've got a couple of phone calls to make, " said Lucas, parking the car in the space reserved in his name.

Lex studied his brother's profile out of the corner of his eye while they were going up to Wayne's private office. He looked tense and strained. He had rings under his eyes and seemed to be carrying the world on his shoulders. Although Lex had more than enough on his plate, he promised himself he'd see into the matter. After all, Lucas was the only family he had left besides his father.

_Well, how did you like it ? Are you intrigued or have you already guessed what's going on with Lucas ? Leave your feedback and you'll find out soon enough._


	9. Not Again

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1 for a complete disclaimer.

A/N: Thanks a lot for your wonderful reviews and your constant encouragement. Here's a new two-part installment. The first one, I believe, we'll please those who were asking questions about the background to Bruce's relationship with the Luthor brothers.

Enjoy !

CHAPTER 9: Not Again

Three hours after Lex's arrival in Gotham, Wayne's lawyers started to draft the documents that would seal their partnership. Bruce knew that the young billionaire needed the deal for more reasons than one, and he believed Luthor would bring a lot to the project- his insight and some of the best technical staff available.

Inviting him to be part of ' Terra ' was also of thanking Lex for lending Bruce a hand in his past struggle to take over Wayne Enterprises. A few years before- when Bruce had returned from his self-imposed exile following his parents' murder trial- the information that Lex had had on several members of the Board of Directors of Wayne Enterprises had provided Bruce with the necessary leverage to seize control of his late father's emporium.

Lex was one of the few boarding-school classmates Bruce had admired, and the fact that neither of them had belonged to Oliver Queen's close circle of friends had brought them together. Bruce's relationship with Lucas was a by-product of his friendship with Lex. When the elder Luthor brother had asked him to help his younger sibling in an attempt to keep him away from Lionel's sphere of influence, Bruce had complied with his wishes- and he wasn't disappointed in Lucas, he had been a great asset to Wayne Enterprises.

" Well, Lex. What do you say ? Shall we celebrate with dinner tonight ? " said a smiling Wayne.

" Could we call it a day, Bruce ? I'd like to catch up on some sleep," explained Lex.

" Certainly. What about tomorrow evening ? "

" I'm on. "

" Would you like me to drive you to the hotel, Lex ? "

" No, thanks, Bruce. Lucas has promised to give me a lift. Can I ask you a question ? "

" Shoot. "

" Do you know Lucas' wife ? "

" Yes, I have the pleasure of her acquaintance. She's a terrific lady. "

" Do you know how things are between them ? "

" I'm not nosy, Lex. Why are you asking me such a question ? "

" Have you noticed anything strange in Lucas' behaviour recently ? "

" He looks tired. I've offered him a month-paid vacation, but he's turned it down. I guess he's been overtaxing himself. This new project has demanded a lot of working hours, Lex. If there's anyone to blame, blame me, old friend. "

" I don't know, Bruce... "

" You shouldn't worry so much. I'm sure if there's anything wrong, they'll work it out. "

" Maybe you're right. "

" May I come in ? " asked Lucas from the doorway. " I've seen the lawyers on their way out, " he added.

" It's official, Lucas. We're signing the partnership documents tomorrow. Welcome Lex to ' Terra '."

" Congratulations, Lex, " mouthed Lucas, patting his brother on the back. " I'm sure this'll be a legendary partnership. Are you ready to leave ? I'd like to make a stop at a flower shop."

" Flowers are the best way to a woman's heart, " smiled Bruce.

" Any advice, bro'? " asked Lucas, climbing down the steps in front of Wayne Enterprises.

" About what ? "

" The flowers, Lex. You know a hell of a lot more than I do. I've read somewhere that each flower has a particular meaning. "

" Stay away from yellow flowers unless your intention's breaking up with her, " he advised Lucas.

" Good point. What about tulips ? Do you think..., " stammered Lucas on seeing something flash from across the street.

" Tulips are... " started to answer Lex before Lucas pushed him to the ground.

The younger Luthor would never make it to the flower shop, not with the fatal wound inflicted by the sniper positioned in one of the buildings opposite Wayne Enterprises.

Soon, a crowd gathered at the scene to see an elegantly dressed bald man cradling the body of a dying young man.

" God, not again ! " screamed a bloodstained Lex.

" Lex, " murmured Lucas, " I'm sorry... sorry. Tell her... I ... love her. Forgive... me, Lex, " he added before passing away.

" Lucas ! Lucas ! " shouted the elder brother, trying to bring him back to life.

_Was it a huge surprise or were you expecting this turn of events ? Don't stop here, there's another chapter ahead._


	10. You are not Alone

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1 for a complete disclaimer.

A/N: Here's the second chapter. I hope it won't disappoint you.

Enjoy !

CHAPTER 10: You're not Alone

" Doctor, could you give him a sedative ? " Bruce asked the physician on duty at the ER.

" I don't need any tranquilizers, Wayne ! " exclaimed Lex.

" You're in shock, Lex. There's a limit to what a man can take. And I think you've reached that limit, my friend. "

" I can't. Don't you see, Bruce ? That bullet was aimed at me ! "

" We don't know that, Lex. "

" What is it that you can't understand, Wayne ? Lana's murder and now this shooting. That bomb was planted to kill me, Bruce. Her being in that car wasn't planned. And this bullet... if he hadn't pushed me, I'd be the one on the slab. "

" Take the pill, Lex, " said Bruce, handing him the tablet.

" Someone must talk to her, " uttered a tormented Lex.

" I will. "

" _I _must do it. _I_'m the reason he's dead and... "

" Lex, what are you going to tell her ? "

" The truth. "

" What truth ? Why not wait until the police inquiry to start putting the blame on someone ? You don't know what the truth is, but I promise we'll work together to find out who's behind this. Now, take the pill. "

" You aren't my damn father, Wayne. I'll speak with her and I won't let you stand in my way, " he stated, surprising Bruce with a punch in the face, and grabbing the keys to his Ferrari.

" Lex, wait ! " shouted, scrambling to his feet. " Oh, damn ! Who'd have known ? He's got a deadly upper-cut ," he exclaimed rubbing his jaw. " If only you knew you've taken the invincible Batman by surprise, Lex, " he said under his voice.

Chloe and Lucas' apartment was a ten-minute drive from the centre of Gotham, but it took Lex half the time to get there in his frenzy state. He parked Wayne's car in front of the entrance and used his brother's key to let himself into the building. A couple of minutes later he was at the apartment door, but plucking up the courage to ring the bell took him an extra ten minutes.

Chloe was working on her word-processor when the bell made her jump off the chair. Only Bruce rang the doorbell without using the intercom first- she'd never asked how, but he always managed to sneak up.

Aware of Gotham's high crime rates, Chloe kept a baseball bat next to the front door; so she approached the entrance stealthily, grabbed the weapon and looked through the peephole. She could only see a bald head from behind but she immediately recognised Lex's unmistakable bone structure. She put the bat back where it belonged and unlocked the door.

" Lex ? What are you doing here alone ? Where's Lucas ? " she asked, looking up and down the corridor in front of a dumbfounded Lex.

" Ch... Chloe ? " muttered Lex when he recognised the blonde reporter he hadn't seen in ten years.

" You weren't expecting to see me, were you ? " she said with that luminous smile he remembered so well. " What... " she started to ask, noticing the bloodstains on Lex's once immaculate white shirt. " You're covered in blood ! " she exclaimed. " Come in. Are you hurt ? Take off your jacket, " she added after closing the door behind them.

" Chloe... "

" Why don't you... "

" Chloe... stop ! " he exclaimed , grabbing her hands. " I'm not hurt, " he said, looking at her straight in the eye.

" Then... whose blood is it ? " she asked with a puzzled look.

" It isn't my blood... although... in a way it is. It should have been mine, Chloe, " he said with tears in his eyes. " Oh, Chloe ! I didn't know... Why have you kept this a secret for so long ? " he said , grazing Chloe's cheek with a hand.

" No... no.., " she said shaking her head. " It isn't true. It cannot be true ! " she screamed, retreating from Lex.

" Chloe... he's ..., " said Lex chokingly, walking closer to her.

" Don't say it, Lex ! " she shouted.

" I'm so sorry, Chloe, " he added passionately, taking her by her arms. " I wish it had been me. "

" Don't touch me !" she exclaimed, squirming to get away from his arms and punching him in the chest repeatedly. " He cannot be dead. I have to talk to him. He promised we'd talk tonight, " she blurted, dissolving in tears and letting herself be wrapped in Lex's arms.

" You're not alone, Chloe. I won't leave you alone. We still have each other, " whispered Lex in her ear while the sun set in Gotham.

_Well, this was the first Chlex scene in this fic. What's your overall impression on this installment ? Are you interested in reading more soon ? Don't leave without letting me know what you think._


	11. Comfort

Disclaimer: read Chapter 1 for a complete disclaimer.

A/N: a huge thank you to those of you who always take the time to leave your review. I appreciate the wonderful comments you've made so far. Here's a two- part installment I hope you'll find to your liking.

Enjoy and keep on feeding my muse with your reviews !

CHAPTER 11: Comfort

It was a grey rainy day in Gotham, befitting the mournful mood the Luthors were in. At Chloe's insistence Lucas' body was set to rest in Gotham's cemetery, a wish that was respected by Lex and not overriden by Lionel. Despite her husband's famous surname, the ceremony was a private one, attended only by the closest family and friends- Lucas' father and half brother, Martha and Clark Kent, Lois Lane, Bruce Wayne and Vicki Vale.

Chloe had been to two funerals in her twenty-seven years, Gabe and Jonathan Kent's, but she hadn't felt like this- not even at her father's. The whole ordeal was surreal, as if she were disembodied and watching the whole affair from afar. She was numb, and couldn't shed a tear. Years later, the only thing she'd remember of the ceremony would be Lex's cold serenity and the strength he had provided her to go through it all.

Once the funeral was over, Bruce Wayne offered them to stay the night at his mansion, an offer that was accepted by all except Chloe.

" Would you rather Vicki or I stayed with you, Chloe ? " asked Lois.

" You shouldn't be alone, sweetie, " said Martha Kent warmly. " Why don't you let Lois keep you company, Chloe ? "

" I know you mean well, Mrs Kent, but I'll be all right, " responded a collected Chloe.

" Lex, honey, " murmured Martha when she saw Chloe engaged in conversation with Vicki.

" Yes, Mrs Kent, " answered the eldest of Lionel's offspring, taking off his shades.

" Will you watch over her ? She may not know it yet, but... you of all people must know what she's going through now, Lex. She needs someone to be there for her. When Jonathan died, I wanted to be left alone, but it was Clark's warmth that helped me through the first night. "

" Set your mind at rest, Martha, " responded Lex, squeezing her hand tightly.

" Call me at any time, Chloe. I mean it, " Vicki entreated her.

" Thanks, Vicki, " answered Chloe, accepting her best friend's embrace.

" Lex, take the Beemer. Use it as long as you need it, " said Bruce, handing him the keys. " Alfred's coming for us. "

"I appreciate the gesture, Bruce, " he responded, grabbing them.

The drive to Chloe's apartment was smooth and quiet. Neither she nor Lex had uttered a word since they left the cemetery, but it was a pregnant silence. There was a deep empathy between the two, a strong connection like the one they'd established ten years before- albeit for different reasons.

Being with Lex in that car gradually tore down the defences she had carefully put up to get a grip on herself during the burial. Once they had got out of the vehicle, Chloe allowed her pent-up emotions to show and, by the time they got to the flat door, she was so shaky that her brother-in-law had to take the keys from her hands to unlock it. As soon as Lex opened the door for her to come in, Chloe made a plunge for the bathroom, where she emptied her stomach.

Meanwhile, he shut the door quietly and made his way to the kitchen to put on a kettle. Personally, he'd have had a bottle of vintage scotch, but Chloe's upset stomach called for a cup of tea or chamomile.

To suit the hurting that both were nursing, the grey skies of Gotham turned even darker, and a strong thunderstorm broke. The thunder and lightning reminded him of a heavy storm from his childhood days at Excelsior. He would never forget that storm for it signalled the night he had had his very first nervous breakdown-the night he had almost jumped off a roof, when a teacher and Lionel had found him rocking a blanket he thought was his dead brother Julian.

Lex's reveries were suddenly interrupted by the opening of the bathroom door.

" Why don't you lie down, Chloe ? " suggested Lex. " I'll bring you something hot in a couple of minutes, " he added when he saw his distraught sister-in-law nod her assent.

" I know coffee's your favourite infusion, but I think tea will agree with your stomach better now, " said Lex a while later, setting the cup on the bedside table.

" Lex ? " whispered Chloe to his receding figure.

" Yes ? " he asked, turning around.

" Could you... would you mind ... ? " she asked chokingly.

" Sure, Chloe, " he responded, sitting down in an armchair next to the bedroom door. " Rest, Chloe. I'll be right here. "

" Thanks, " she murmured, resting her head on the pillow and lying in foetal position.

Ten years had elapsed since they last saw each other, but it had taken less than a day for them to come back to what their relationship had been like before he chose to put an end to it. He had felt more than a fleeting attraction towards Clark's close friend, and he was quite sure the girl had had feelings for him that went beyond friendship. It was precisely for that reason that he had made up his mind to distance himself from her. Chloe was an amazing young woman who was destined for greater things than a high school paper, and Lex knew himself well enough to realise his emotional demands would have hampered her dreams.

Unlike Lana, who needed someone to guide her and give her the security she lacked, Chloe required a partner who could be her equal in life, someone who could challenge her and, at the same time, support her even if they had different views on a subject. Lex had once thought he could be that man- and deep inside there was a part of him who still believed that- but that autumn, he had reached the conclusion that her dangerous association with Lionel had been more than enough. A romantic entanglement with another Luthor would have made her vulnerable to harm and Lex was not prepared to live with that.

Lying on her bed, with her eyes wide open and locked with those of Lucas' elder brother, Chloe allowed herself to cry silent tears until she fell asleep. In spite of the raging passions she knew Lex was capable of, she had always admired his ability to appear calm in the face of misfortune, and this night of all nights she found that comforting. The Lord knew she would need her strength, as well as his, to deal with what was to come.

_This isn't all folks ! Go ahead to chapter 12._


	12. Close Call

Disclaimer: read Chapter 1 for a complete disclaimer.

Here's the second installment to whet your appetite for more !

CHAPTER 12: Close Call

Lex had stayed awake most of the night, watching Chloe sleep. Despite his deep sense of guilt, he found satisfaction in the fact that his presence seemed to have a soothing effect on Chloe's grief. She had certainly surprised him by falling asleep after her silent crying. What's more, there had been a couple of times during the night in which he had felt inclined to sit on her bed and hug her- not so much to comfort her as to find comfort in her arms. His appearance of cool detachment had often driven people to turn to him in search of someone strong and confident to see then through difficult times, but they seemed to forget that he was also human. Luthors weren't allowed to appear weak in front of common men- and Lex was tired of the curse of being a Luthor.

At about seven o'clock in the morning, Chloe woke up to find a recently showered and shaved Lex still sitting in the armchair he had occupied the whole night.

" Hey, " said a sleepy Chloe. " You don't need to watch over me like an eagle. I'm fine. "

" I'm glad you could sleep a few hours in a row, " responded Lex with a small smile. " Can I get you something ? I've made coffee, but I could bring you a glass of orange juice instead, " he offered. " What's up ? Are you going to be sick again ? " he asked, seeing her blanch.

" Mm... step aside, Lex, " said Chloe, climbing out of bed and heading straight to the bathroom.

" Hello, Bruce. Listen, about the contract... I won't be able to make it this morning. Yes ... that'd be fine. No, I'll stay here only if she wants me to, Bruce. Yes, I know... mm ... Yes, my stuff's at the hotel. I was planning on going to the police station today to see what they've got. Gordon ? Do you trust this guy ? You know my experience with the police hasn't been that good, and you must be aware that half of the Metropolis Department's on my father's payroll so... what can I say ? Don't ask me to be patient, Wayne ! We're talking about someone who is killing the most important people in my life. I ... " said Lex enraged.

" Lex... " whined Chloe, opening the bathroom door.

" Listen, Bruce, I've got to go. We'll be in touch. I know... thanks. Bye, " he said to Wayne before walking towards Chloe. " What is it ? Are you OK ? "

" Could you take me to hospital, Lex ? " she asked with tears in her eyes.

" What happens, Chloe ? "

" Just take me to Gotham Memorial, Lex. Do you know where it is ? " she asked, grabbing her coat and purse.

" Sure, " he answered.

" Hurry up, Lex ! I'm not feeling at all well, " she added before fainting in Lex's arms.

" Chloe, stay awake, damn it ! " exclaimed Lex on the drive to the hospital. " Tell me, what have you eaten ? "

" Nothing. "

" What were you doing in the bathroom while I was on the phone ? "

" What do you think ? Throwing up. "

" When was the last time you ate ? "

" Yesterday morning. "

" What did you eat ? "

" Steak and steamed vegetables, Lex. This isn't food-poisoning, " she stated.

" How can you be sure ? " asked Lex nervously. " What did you drink with lunch yesterday ? "

" Juice. Lex, I know for certain it isn't the food, " she responded the moment he parked in front of the ER entrance.

" We'll see what the doctors have to say, " he said matter-of-factly, opening the passenger''s door to help her get out of the car. " Easy... Mind your head. Now... let me... put your arms round my shoulders, Chloe, " he said, lifting her up.

" I think I can... walk, Lex. "

" Do as I say, Chloe. I don't want you to faint again and crack your stubborn skull against the pavement, " he chided her.

" Who's stubborn ? " she murmured and then, passed away in his arms again.

" I need a doctor asap ! " he exclaimed at the ER.

" What's happened to her ? " asked a physician.

" She's been vomiting since yesterday afternoon, as far as I know. She hasn't eaten anything in the last twenty-four hours. Her last meal was steak with steamed vegetables and juice. According to her, she hasn't taken anything, " he explained, lowering her on a gurney. " I think it might be food-poisoning. "

" I believe we can rule that out, " stated the doctor seriously, looking at Lex's blood-stained shirt sleeves.

" She's hurt. I ... " muttered a baffled Lex.

" Call obstetrics, Sarah. Tell them it's urgent, " the doctor ordered an intern. " Sir, stay here. Nurse Jones, will you help him fill in the forms ? " he instructed.

" Who's the head of obstetrics ? I want to speak with him, " said Lex gravely.

" He's coming down right now, sir. Don't worry. Gotham Memorial's got the best professionals in the city. Your wife'll be all right. "

" Lex ? " called Chloe, coming round and stretching out her hand to grab his arm.

" Everything'll be all right, Chloe, " he soothed her, squeezing her hand, and touching her face lightly.

Lex couldn't believe his short-sightedness- the vomiting, the tears when she had come out of the bathroom, and her insistence that she was certain it wasn't food-poisoning screamed ' pregnancy '. He prayed she did not miscarry because, in his emotional state, he did not know if he would be able to handle the situation.

" Good morning, Mr Luthor, " a middle-aged obstetrician greeted him. " I'm Dr Stevens. "

" Good morning, doctor. How is she ? " he asked nervously.

" Relax. Your wife's fine. Both are fine, " stated the doctor, placing a hand on his shoulder.

" She isn't my wife, doctor. "

" Oh... I'm sorry... I thought... I saw her name in the form and since your last name's also Luthor and you too are wearing a wedding band... "

" It's OK, doctor. I'm her brother-in-law, " responded Lex.

" Is your brother in town, Mr Luthor ? "

" I'm afraid not, doctor. He's recently passed away. "

" I'm sorry to hear that. You see... in her state... I couldn't get much out of her. Now I understand. She's three months pregnant and that's a vulnerable stage. She's been under a lot of stress and the bleeding is understandable. She was fortunate not to have miscarried. However, if she wants to prevent a similar incident, she'll have to rest and keep away from stressful situations. "

"I'll see to that. "

" Does she work ? "

" Yes, she's a reporter at the local newspaper. "

" Well, I'd advise her to take a leave of absence of... I'd say two months to begin with. Then her doctor'll see her progress and tell her what course of action should be taken. For the time being, I'd like to keep her under observation for forty-eight hours. If she were another patient, I'd discharge her after twenty-four hours but, on account of the circumstances, we'll make it two days, Mr Luthor. Now, if you'll excuse me, I've got a round to make. "

" Certainly, doctor. Have a good day. "

Chloe thanked God Lex had stayed in the apartment that night, because she wasn't sure she'd have made it to the hospital in time. The Lord in his infinite wisdom had chosen to spare them both the ordeal of having to deal with a miscarriage on top of everything else. She had been scared witless of losing the baby, the only portion of Lucas that was still alive.

" May I ? " said Lex from the doorway.

" Come in, Lex, " she said smiling faintly. " I'm sorry I didn't tell you about the pregnancy. "

" You had a lot on your mind, Chloe, " he answered, sitting on her bed. " Did he know ? "

" We... we were supposed to talk about it that night, " answered Chloe with misty eyes. " If we hadn't had that fallout at dinner the day before... "

" You made my brother a very happy man, Chloe. I saw it on his face every time he talked about you. You should have no regrets... "

" I should have told him about the baby before but... he was changed. There was something bothering him, and I couldn't tell what it was. I thought he felt neglected because of my job, but he denied it. He said it had nothing to do with us. He seemed to be worried about the lifestyle he could give me, although he knew I couldn't care less for material possessions. I feel guilty, Lex. "

" You shouldn't. If there's anyone who should feel guilty, it is me. I couldn't do anything to save him. But I promise... I'll find whoever's done this and justice'll be served. "

_Well ... have you suspected Chloe's condition before reading this final chapter ? What are your views on the leading characters' dynamics so far ? If you're hungry for a new installment... you know what you've got to do ! _


	13. Interview with Gordon

Disclaimer: read Chapter 1.

A/N: I'm overwhelmed by your reviews and the interest you've shown in this fic. I hope you'll stay around until its conclusion.

Since the following chapters are rather short, I've decided to post three in a row. You'll get a little Lex, a pinch of Bruce and Clark, and a bit of Chloe and Lois. You'll have to wait until the following installment to enjoy a new Chlex scene, but these chapters are relevant to the investigation of the crimes that have been committed. So ... lie back and enjoy the ride !

CHAPTER 13: Interview with Gordon

" Please. sit down, Mr Luthor. "

" Thanks for receiving me, Officer Gordon. "

" Mr Wayne's a good friend of mine. I couldn't deny him this favour. Now... about the enquiry... I've been looking at the reports, but I'm afraid there isn't much to work with. You're aware that I'm not on the case, but I've been talking with the officers in charge. Mr Wayne's told me you don't trust us too much, " he said, raising his eyebrows.

" Let's say I've witnessed police corruption in the flesh. "

" Well, I can assure you that these two agents are trustworthy, I can vouch for them. "

" It's enough for me, taking into account Bruce has faith in you. Have you found any evidence on the crime scene ? "

" Judging by the trajectory of the bullet, we're certain the sniper shot from the roof top of the building opposite Wayne Enterprises. "

" Did he leave any traces behind ? "

" There were no casings, and the fact that the projectile was a dumdum'll make the identifiction of the firearm used highly improbable. "

" There's no doubt it's been the work of a professional, then. "

" I'm inclined to think it was a hitman, yes. "

" You must know that my bride-to-be was killed six months ago. "

" I've read it in the papers, Mr Luthor. A car explosion, wasn't it ? "

" Yes, someone planted a bomb in my car with the intention of killing me, Gordon. Lana was an innocent victim and so was our child. "

" I'm sorry to hear that, Mr Luthor. So... do you think both events are connected ? "

" They must be, and I believe I was the sniper's target as well. "

" What makes you say that ? "

" My brother saw the reflection of the telescopic sight before I did, and pushed me to the ground. "

" Well, you don't know for certain if the sniper wasn't aiming at your brother. "

" My father and I have earned quite a handful of enemies doing business, Gordon. Believe me, we're more probable targets than my brother Lucas. "

" Tell you what, Mr Luthor. This investigation's just starting but I'll do my best to keep myself informed. As soon as we get a lead, I'll contact Mr Wayne. "

" Thanks for your time, Gordon. It's been a pleasure, " said Lex, shaking hands with him.

Lex had always been a good judge of character, and he had to agree with Bruce this time; Gordon seemed a pretty good person and an honest cop. However, Lex wasn't willing to leave everything in the hands of Gotham's Police Department. He'd make a couple of phone calls and bring his own experts into the case.

_Don't say anything yet. There are two more chapters to read in this installment._


	14. Heroes

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: no comment.

CHAPTER 14: Heroes

Bruce Wayne's Mansion

" Clark, can I have a word with you ? " asked Bruce when his guests were leaving the dining-room for their bedrooms.

" Sure, " answered a puzzled Clark.

" Come to my study. We'll be more comfortable there, " said the billionaire, leading the way to his private quarters.

" What was it that you wanted to talk about, Bruce ? "

" I know who you are, Clark. "

" I'm not following you, Bruce, " he answered with a frown.

" I saw you in Metropolis during a late night mugging. It's OK, I won't spill the beans. All of us have got secrets, Clark, as I know only too well. There's something I want to show you, " he said, pressing a hidden button inside a sculpture.

" What's this ? "

" Don't fear ! I won't lock you up in a dungeon. I just want you to see we're more alike than you think. Come, please, " stated Bruce, leading him into the batcave.

" So... you're Batman ? " asked a wide-eyed Clark five minutes later.

" Gotham's capecrusader, Superman, " responded Bruce with a smile.

" Who knows about it ? "

" Alfred has always known and then ... Vicki. "

" Vicki knows ? " asked a surprised Clark. " Did you tell her ? "

" No, she found it out on her own. But let me tell you, it's a relief. "

"Aren't you afraid she might get hurt because of it ? "

" All the time, my friend. Still, it's nice to be able to be myself around someone I love. You should think about it, Clark. Lois is a terrific girl. "

" Lois ? " asked a flustered Clark.

" Come on, Kent. I'm a bat but I'm not blind. I've seen the way you look at her when you think she's not watching. You're a man in love ! " he said, laughing under his breath.

" I'm not ! "

" Your blushing tells a different story. You should go for it. "

" I can't. Besides, she's in love with Superman. "

" And aren't you him ? "

" It's too complicated, Bruce. "

" You´ve let two women pass you by, Clark. Don't let this one run away, " Bruce advised him.

" Two women ? "

"Chloe Sullivan and Lex's bride-to-be. "

" What do you know about that ? "

" Ah.. the privileges of having a reporter girlfriend who's friends with your best friend, Clark. Now... the question I was going to ask you was this: are you willing to do something to help the two women in your past ? What do you think of a partnership ? ' Batman and Superman unravelling the mystery behind the Luthors' tragedy. ' That'd make a great headline. "

_This isn't over folks. There's more Chloe ahead._


	15. Cousin Talk

Disclaimer: as usual check out Chapter 1.

A/N: Here's the last chapter in this installment.

CHAPTER 15: Cousin Talk

Chloe's Apartment

" Lois, I know what Lex is trying to do. He and Clark are a lot alike in that sense. Men and their damn protectiveness. "

" Clark ? " asked Lois, raising an eyebrow.

" Yes, he loves playing the hero. "

" I'd love to see that some day. "

" You don't know him like I do, Lois. "

" Yeah, yeah... Clark Kent Superguy ! Come on, cuz'. I grant you, he's got a great heart and his parents have done a hell of a job raising him. There aren't many honest and well-meaning men like him in this world but hero ? You must be talking of somebody else, Chloe. "

" Great heart ? Honest ? Well-meaning ? Three praises in a row, Lois. Is there something you want to tell me ? "

" What ! " shouted an outraged Lois. " My heart's already got an owner. "

" Well... you may be surprised, Lois. "

" No way, Chlo' ! "

" Time'll tell. Now... I'd like to ask you a favour. "

" What's on your mind, Chloe ? "

" I need you to go to Lucas' office at Wayne Enterprises. "

" Why ? "

" Just listen, Lois. I want you to go there in my name. Say you're coming to clear his office of all his personal stuff. "

" How am I supposed to get in ? "

" Tell Bruce's secretary to inform him you're on the premises to pick up Lucas' things. He'll agree because I'll have phoned him to warn him of your visit. "

" Why am I thinking you're interested in something other than the photos on his desk ? What is it you want from that office ? "

" Here, take these keys. In the bottom drawer of his desk you'll find his laptop. Take that and any discs you can find. "

" What makes you think the stuff will still be there ? "

" I don't know. I hope it is. "

" Lex'll kill me, Chloe. He said the doctor... "

" Let me handle Lex. "

" I'd like to see that, cuz'. I don't know him very well but he doesn't seem a man you'd like to meddle with. "

" I'm safe, trust me. He won't do anything to me. The bark's worse than the bite. "

" I don't know, Chloe. He's a Luthor after all. "

" So was Lucas, and he would have never harm a hair on my head. Go, pleeease..., " begged Chloe.

" OK ! OK ! I'll have to figure out a way to sneak away with that laptop without attracting anybody's attention. "

" If anyone can do it, that's you. "

" Thanks for the vote of confidence, Chloe. Where are heroes when we need them ? I could use Superman's help for this one, " said Lois, walking towards the front door.

" He's closer than you think, cuz', " whispered Chloe from the bed.

_Remember, I also love Chlex scenes but I had to give some " screen " time to Bruce, Clark and Lois. I promise you'll get more Chloe and Lex next time.What do you think of the development of this fic so far ? _


	16. The Laptop

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: I've been correcting piles of homework so today's update won't be too long. Still, I promise you there'll be more before the week's over.

CHAPTER 16: The Laptop

" What do you think you're doing, Chloe ? " stormed Lex into his sister-in-law's bedroom. " No stressful situations. That's what the doctor said. Didn't we agree you would stay in bed and let me handle everything ? "

" I remember quite clearly you ordered me to lie in bed, as to my agreeing... ."

" Don't you twist my words, Chloe. I've got enough on my plate to worry about what might happen to you when I'm not around, " he said, pacing up and down.

" Relax and sit down, Lex. You're making me dizzy. "

" Are you OK ? " he asked, approaching the bed. " Are you sick again ? "

" I'm fine, Lex. Just stay put. I have the impression we're on the high sea. "

" Sorry, " he responded, lowering himself in the armchair. " Why can't you simply leave things in my hands ? "

" You know me, Lex. I'm not much of a domestic type. What did you expect me to do ? Stay in bed all day long, browsing magazines and sipping coffee? "

" Bruce's shown me the security tapes. Lois was there yesterday morning to pick up Lucas' stuff. "

" Why did he show you the tapes ? What was it so strange about her... ."

" Don't patronise me, Chloe. You know damn well you sent her to collect something more than Lucas' photos and memorabilia. Your cousin was careful. She put her back to the camera to remove something from the bottom drawer so that it wasn't registered.It looked rather bulky. What was it ? Confidential files ? "

" Are you working for Wayne now, Lex ? Why's he so worried about what Lois has taken from that desk ? "

" Chloe, Bruce's trying to help, but he won't be able to do it if he doesn't know what we're up against. So... one more time... what was it so important than you had to send an emisary to sneak into your husband's office ? "

" His laptop. "

" His laptop ? "

" Yes. I thought I could find something useful there. "

" Something useful for the case ? "

" I'm not stupid, Lex. "

" I've never said you were, Chloe, but... "

" Listen. I know what you're thinking... that Lana's murder and Lucas' are connected and that you were the real target. Don't deny it, Lex. I know you. And maybe you're right. But there's something that's been bugging me these last six months. I'd like to be proven wrong, but I believe Lucas knew a lot more than we think. "

" What are you implying, Chloe ? "

" I've checked our savings account, Lex. There should be at least $ 50,000 in it. I know that amount may be small change to you, but it's a fortune to someone like me. It was our nest egg in case of an emergency, and it seems there was one and Lucas chose not to tell me about it. The account's clean, Lex. "

" When was the last time you had a look at the monthly statement ? "

" Lucas used to take care of our financial matters. I don't know... eight months ago, perhaps. "

" Have you accessed the bank website to consult the transactions done in the last few months ? "

" Yes, I've printed the information. Have a look at the statement. Lex, " said Chloe, handing him the document.

" Have you noticed the amount and frequency of the withdrawals ? "

" I know, Lex. What did Lucas got himself into ? "

" When someone makes regular withdrawals of similar amounts a word comes to mind: ' blackmail ', but it's too early to jump to any conclusion. Your face tells me this isn't the only information you've dug up, Chloe. What else have you found ? "

" I've checked his planner. He erased most of the entries for the last seven months, but I've managed to retrieve the files, " she said, displaying the information on the laptop screen. " Why don't you browse it ? See if anything calls your attention, " she added.

" There's a name that appears every ten days: Yang. "

" It sounds oriental, doesn't it ? "

" Definitely.But it could be a lot of things. A restaurant, a masseuse..., " he interrupted himself when he saw Chloe make a face." What ? Working for Bruce's a demanding job, Chloe. I'd engage the services of a masseuse to wind down. "

" Well... he didn't need one, Lex. She had me for that, " snapped Chloe.

" I don't know what you've inferred, Chloe, but I wasn't talking about _that_ kind of masseuse, " he responded with a smirk.

" If the withdrawals are connected to this ' Yang ', their meetings were pretty expensive. "

" Have you got a phone book ? "

" Yes, it's in the living room. Open the top drawer of my desk. What do you need it for ? "

" A telephone number. "

" You're joking, aren't you ? "

" I promise I'll tell you in due time, Chloe. "

" I've got a right to know, Lex ! " she exclaimed flushed.

" And I've got the moral duty to see that nothing happens to you or the baby, Chloe. Please, I've already got three deaths on my conscience. So... for God's sake, let me do things my own way ! "

_What do you think ? Any ideas about what Lucas might have been involved in ? __Leave your review and you'll find out soon !_


	17. Yang

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: Here's the two-part installment I've promised to deliver. I hope you´ll find it up to your expectations.

CHAPTER 17: Yang

" His laptop ? You must be aware, Lex, that your brother was more than a paper-pusher in this company. He was privy to confidential information, and your sister-in-law must know that. I need that computer back, Lex. "

" You'll have it, Wayne, but there are other things on that computer apart from corporative data. My brother's stubborn wife has made some startling discoveries. Did you know Lucas was in dire financial straits ? "

" He never said anything and I assumed, with the salary I was paying him, he could afford a good standard of living. What makes you think he was short of cash ? "

" He cleaned their savings account without her knowing. In fact, he made regular withdrawals these past seven months. Does the name ' Yang ' ring a bell ? "

" Yang ? Like in Ying Yang ? "

" Yes. "

" It could be a lot of things, Lex. Why ? "

" The name popped up in his planner every ten days, but he was careful to remove it. "

" I know a Yang in Gotham, but I didn't know Lucas could be interested in it. "

" It's a gambling house in Chinatown, isn't it ? Lucas used to be a reckless gambler in Metropolis. In fact, the first time I set eyes on Lucas I resued him from a Chinese gambling house in Metropolis. "

" I had no idea, Lex ! He never engaged in gambling whenever I offered that kind of entertainment at home. "

" What do you know of this establishment ? "

" The people who run it are ruthless. Lucas should have known better than to do business with them. If he owed them money, that'd explain a lot of things. "

" Even if he owed them big, murdering him wouldn't have been an intelligent move. I assume they wanted their money back, so why kill him ? I still believe I was the real target, Bruce. "

" If somebody owed me money, I wouldn't kill him, I agree. However, Chloe's discovery may point us in the right direction, Lex. Let me contact Gordon to see what he can do. "

" I'll leave you to it, Bruce. I'll check on the Dutch. They said they had something to discuss with us so... I'll start the meeting. I wouldn't like to delay the proceedings. It appears we'll have good news before the week's over. "

" I'll come to your office once I finish with Gordon and make a couple of phone calls, " responded Wayne. " The Daily Planet ? I'd like you to put me through to Mr Clark Kent, please. This is Bruce Wayne. Thanks, I'll wait, " said he after Lex shut the door behind him. " Hi, Clark ! How are things in Kansas ? You bet. Listen... could you be here tonight ? Yes, yes. I think we should have a look at that roof top again. "

_This isn't over yet. Scroll down and you´ll find an extra chapter._


	18. The Chinese Connection

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: Well... you know... the usual. Thanks for reading and don't forget to leave your review when you're done.

CHAPTER 18: The Chinese Connection

" Where's Lois ? " asked Lex when he arrived at Chloe's apartment and found her alone.

" She had a call from Metropolis. They needed her back. White's sending Clark away on a special assignment, and you know what this is like. The newspaper can't do without its two star journalists. "

" Why didn't you phone me, Chloe ? "

" I'm pregnant, Lex. I'm not an invalid. I can take care of myself. Besides, Lois has been gone an hour, and I knew you'd call on me around this time. "

"I don't like you to be alone in your state. Can't Vicki keep you some company ? "

" She's my friend, Lex, not my slave. I cannot expect her to put her life on hold to be at my disposal. "

" What about inviting Clark's mum over ? I know she wouldn't mind. "

" Lex, I appreciate your concern. The doctor said ' rest ' and I'm resting. He didn't say anything about putting other people's lives upside down. "

" Well... then I'll stay. "

" You ? You've got thousands of things on your mind and a corporation to run, not to mention that project with Bruce. "

" I can run my business from here. I only need a phone, a fax and my laptop, Chloe. "

" You'll set up camp in my living-room ? " asked Chloe.

" If that's how you want it... "he said tersely.

" I need space, Lex. I feel choked in here, and to be honest, I... "

" You'll have to get used to my presence, Chloe, because I won't leave you alone while there's someone out there who's killing my family. "

" What's Yang, Lex ? And don't you dare lie to me. You know I can find out the truth on my own. "

" I've always admired that in you, " he answered, looking at her straight in the eye and tugging a strand of her hair behing her ear.

" What were looking up in that phone book, Lex ? " asked a flushed Chloe.

" An address, " he answered, leaving her side on the sofa to sit in an armchair across her.

" An address ? And have you found it ? "

" Yes, " he stated, letting his eyes roam the room.

" Lex, tell me. I can take whatever it is you've found out. "

" Yang is a gambling house, Chloe. It's located in a disreputable part of Gotham. "

" Is it run by orientals ? "

" By Chinese. I did some research this afternoon. The management has connections with the Chinese mob, Chloe. You see now why I'm more concerned than ever about your safety ? "

" What business did Lucas have with them ? "

" The first thing that came to my mind was the obvious... "

" Gambling ? Lucas never gambled, Lex. He didn't buy even a lottery ticket while we were married. "

" No, he wouldn't. When he used to gamble he staked large sums and played poker. "

" When he gambled ? "

" What can I say, Chloe ? He was reckless. It's in our veins, but Lucas should have known better than to put his family in danger. "

" Do you believe they had him killed because he owed them gambling money ? "

" I think there's more to it than gambling, Chloe. "

" Let me show you something, Lex, " she said, turning on her computer. " I've copied Lucas' hard drive, " she explained, opening some confidential files.

" Chloe, Bruce'll kill us. "

" What ? Aren't you interested in your competitor's plans ? "

" Remember we're partners now, and what you're suggesting is called corporative espionage. "

" When has that stopped you, Lex ? Besides, this concerns you. The reports, e-mails and confidential memos refer to the ' Terra ' project. The e-mails are particularly interesting. "

" Are they internal ? "

" Some of them are, but the most cryptic ones came from an account outside the company. Lucas wrote to this address almost daily, and he got e-mails from it with a similar regularity. I've traced the account. They did a pretty good job at covering up the location, but I've managed to get it. The original source for the e-mails is in Bejing, Lex. "

_So... how did you like this latest installment ? Are you eager to read more soon ?_


	19. On the Roof

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: as promised here's a three-part installment to make up for the missing update last week. I hope you'll enjoy it. As usual don't forget your feedback, I'm looking forward to it !

CHAPTER 19: On the Roof

When the clock struck midnight, Gotham's caped crusader and Metropolis' Man of Steel joined forces on the rooftop of Galaxy Corp.

" What is it we're looking for, Bruce ? " asked the Last Son of Krypton.

" I don't know yet. We'll know when we seet it. "

" The police have already combed the whole area and couldn't find anything useful. "

" They didn't have you on their team, Sup, " said the man behind the mask. " Why don't you show me what you can do with that x-ray vision of yours ? The sniper might be a pro, but he's human and – therefore- not perfect. There has to be something helpful on this roof. "

" There's nothing here, " said Clark exasperated after ten minutes. " I'm afraid it's been a complete waste of time. "

" Have you checked the grid over there ? "

" The one near the edge ? Yes. There's just dirt and a piece of a plant of sorts. "

" Plant ? What plant ? "

" It looks like a blade of grass or something. "

" Let's have a closer look, " said Bruce. " Could you remove the grid ? It's sealed. "

" Sure, " he said, using his heat vision.

" Try not to char what's underneath, " warned Batman.

" I may be young but I'm not stupid, " answered Clark with a glare.

"OK, OK. Just saying... . "

" There it is. I told you. Grass. "

" How has it turned up here ? "

" The wind, perhaps. "

" Mm. I'm not sure, " responded Wayne, smelling the blade. "It wasn't the wind, my friend. Cymbopogon nardus. "

" What ? "

"Cymbopogon nardus. "

" Yes, I heard you the first time. What does it mean ? "

" It's its Latin name. "

" You're starting to sound like Lex. "

" We have similar passions. "

" For your safety, I hope you don't . "

" What's that supposed to mean ? "

" Watch your back, Bruce. He's dangerous. "

" Aren't you friends, Clark ? "

" We used to be, but we're rather distant now. "

" Is this because of Miss Lang, Clark ? I could undersatnd jealousy but... "

" She was my girl, Bruce, and he stole her from me. "

" No one can steal anybody from anyone, Clark. You can't put all the blame on Lex. "

" You don't know Lex like I do. "

" Oh, I do ! I've known him for close to thirty years. He may be ruthless as far as business is concerned, but he's a gentleman when it comes to women who are already in a relationship. He knows his place, Clark. I've experienced it first hand. "

" Was he interested in Vicki ? "

" No. In someone we met in our childhood. Now... let's get down to business. This piece of grass, as you call it, is a very interesting finding, my friend. We need to go back to the batcave. I have to watch the photos of Lex's Porsche again and everything that was recovered at the crime scene. "

" What's so special about this ? " asked Clark, twisting the blade between his fingers.

" It may be the key to unravel a mystery, Sup. Careful. Let's put it in a plastic bag, " he said, taking the evidence. " We've got work to do. Could you fly us home ? "

_Let's jump from our heroes to a little bit of that Chlexiness you've been looking forward to._


	20. Dining Out

Disclaimer: again Chapter 1.

CHAPTER 20: Dining Out

" You didn't have to do this, Lex, " said Chloe, having a look at the menu.

" It's the least I could do, Chloe. You were right. You cannot be cooped up in that apartment like a prisoner. "

" Well, yes, but... don't you think that this is a little bit excessive, Lex ? Booking the whole restaurant for the two of us. "

" You needed an evening out, Chloe. And, considering everything we've been through, I wanted to guarantee our safety. This way my bodyguards'll find their work easier. "

" How can you live like this ? "

" You get used to it, Chloe. I've lived most of my life surrounded by security cameras and bodyguards. It doesn't mean I enjoy it. Who likes living like a prisoner even in the street ? I'm sorry you've been dragged into this, Chloe. Lucas should have known better than to jeopardise what he had with you. I know I would, " he said, holding Chloe's gaze.

" Lex ? " asked a blushing Chloe. " I've always wondered..., " she said, lowering her eyes. " Forget it, " she murmured, changing her mind.

" What was it you wanted to ask me, Chloe ? " he asked her, pouring more mineral water into her empty glass.

" When did you find out you had a brother ? " she blurted, saying the first thing that came to her mind.

" Twelve years ago I discovered my dad had had Lucas' mother committed to an asylum. She used to look after me when mum was ill and, eventually, my dad made her his lover. When he found out she was pregnant, he decided to shut her up and, once Lucas was born, he took him away from her. I thought your husband was dead. My dad told me he had died in his sleep like my brother Julian, but a few months later I learnt the truth, " he explained, certain the question that had left Chloe's lips wasn't the one she had intended to ask.

" That's when you rescued him in Chinatown, right ? "

" Mm..., " responded Lex, dabbing his mouth with the napkin.

" I'll never understand your family's twisted dynamics, " she confessed, finishing her crème caramel.

" You should have stayed away from us, but now you're part of this family. "

" Do you resent me for marrying Lucas, Lex ? " asked Chloe without meeting his eyes.

" Resent you ? Why would I resent you ? You're the best thing that could ever happen to my brother, " he said passionately.

" Do you really believe that, Lex ? " she asked, raising her misty eyes to meet his gaze.

" You' re a wonderful lady, Chloe. He couldn't have chosen a better partner to spend the rest of his life with, " he stated, squeezing her hand over the table.

" What about you, Lex ? Have you found what you've been looking for ? " she asked, slowly withdrawing her hand from his.

" I don't know if I'll ever get what I want. Sometimes you have to make compromises and accept what fate is ready to grant you. "

" I've never pictured you as a quitter or a coward, Lex. "

" I'm realistic, Chloe, that doesn't mean I'll give up trying to get what I desire with all my heart. "

" Were you happy with Lana, Lex ? " she dared ask.

" She needed me and gave me the greatest gift I could hope for, " he responded, lowering his eyes to her tummy.

" Need. What about love ? Why do you always think of yourself as unworthy, Lex ? " she asked, unsettling him.

" Habit, maybe, " he answered, shifting uncomfortable on his chair.

" You deserve a lot better than a woman's gratitude, Lex. "

_Mm... things are getting interesting, don't you think ? Go to chapter 21._


	21. Feeling Awkward

Disclaimer: as usual, look at Chapter 1.

CHAPTER 21: Feeling Awkward

Chloe's Apartment

" Nice to see you, Vicki. So... I won't be coming back tonight. You're staying over, Vicki, aren't you ? " asked Lex with his briefcase in his hand.

" Yes. It'll be like one of those pyjama parties teenage girls are so fond of. "

" Right, " he murmured. " OK. Goodbye, then, " he added, walking to the front door.

" What's going on, Chloe ? "asked Vicki to a flushed Chloe.

" What do you mean ? "

" You could cut the air with a knife. What's happened ? "

" Nothing's happened ! " exclaimed Chloe, leaving the sofa, and starting to tidy up an already tidy living-room.

" Come on, Chloe ! I'm Vicki, remember ? Let those damn cushions be and talk to me. Something transpired here I couldn't exactly put my finger on, but I believe my arrival was the perfect excuse for him to run away. Damn it ! He knows how to talk you into doing anything he wants you to do. Explain to me how I've ended up baby-sitting you on a Friday evening when all I was thinking of was having a bubble bath and a glass of Malbec at home. And he never looked at you once throughout his speech ! And you stayed there with your mouth shut. Chloe Sullivan tight-lipped ! I'd never thought I'd see the day ! "

" He took me out to dinner last night. In fact, he booked an entire French restaurant for the two of us. "

" Did he ? Interesting. "

" He said it was a matter of logistics. Security logistics, that is. "

" Right. And what did you think ? "

" That it was one of his typical Luthor grand gestures. "

" Meaning he was showing off ? "

" No. Lex doesn't do things like that to show off. "

" And why does he do them, then ? "

" Because he wants to say something and he doesn't know how. "

" Lex Luthor speechless ? Chloe, you're two of the most articulate people I've ever met in my life. And what did you do to scare him away ? " she said with a laughter.

" At dinner, we were talking about living surrounded by cameras and bodyguards. Then, one thing led to another, and we ended up talking about Lucas. "

" And ? " said Vicki, gesturing for her to go on speaking.

" And then he said something... Oh, Vicki ! I don't know. It wasn't my intention, but I think I questioned his marriage to Lana. "

" You think ? Don't you remember what you actually said to him ? "

" He must hate me ! " exclaimed Chloe, with tears streaming down her cheeks.

"He didn't appear like a man who wanted to kill you, if you asked me. What do you feel for him, Chloe ? "

" Feel ? Lucas died two months ago, Vicki. "

" And what does that have to do with anything ? You knew Lex before you met Lucas, didn't you ? "

" Yes, but... "

" Who are you kidding, Sullivan ? As I remember only too well, you were nursing a major heartbreak when you came to Gotham ten and a half years ago. You know the saying: ' Where there's smoke... . "

" There were never flames between Lex and me, Vicki. Besides, you know I was in love with Clark. "

" Clark. Yes, the farmboy.That was before he shattered your romantic dreams, and you entered that dangerous deal with daddy dearest. And who came to your rescue, or rather, who did you go running to ? "

" He was the only one who could help me get rid of Lionel, Vicki. "

" Point taken. But something happened that year, and Lex ended up helping you leave behind a lot more than Luthor Senior. Don't try to convince me you were picking up the pieces that the farmboy had left when I met you. You had an inordinate loathing for the rich- particularly for young, good-looking billionaires like Lex. That's why you felt so uncomfortable around Bruce when I introduced him to you. "

" This is preposterous, Vicki. Listen to what we're talking about: a widow and a virtual-widower harbouring romantic feelings for each other when their partners' bodies are still warm. "

" I might have agreed with you if you had just met each other, Chloe. However, there's a history between you two. "

" I cannot afford the luxury of dwelling on my potential romantic life, Vicki. For one thing, it is too soon, and for another, whoever's killed Lana and Lucas is still at large. "

" You may put it on hold, Chloe. But once you've found closure, you'll have to face whatever it is you feel for him. "

_So... was it worth the wait ? Still interested in finding out what the heck Lucas was involved in ? Want to find out if Lex and Chloe will finally have a chance together ? You know what to do then..._


	22. Cymbopogon Nardus

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

A/N: here's a three-part installment for those of you who were eager to find out what the hell that blade of grass had to do with the murder investigation. There's Bruce and Clark, Bruce and Lex ( I'm glad you're enjoying both associations ) and an obnoxious Lois, who'll interact with our favourite couple.

Good reading !

CHAPTER 22: Cymbopogon Nardus

Bruce Wayne's Mansion

" I knew Alfred was a man of many talents, but I didn't know he was such a superb cook, " Lex praised Bruce's faithful butler.

" I have a first-class chef I brought with me from France two years ago, but whenever he's got a day off, Alfred does his magic with the pots ans pans. He dotes on you, Lex. He never cooks when there are guests. "

" Well, I tried to steal him from you in the past. He's the ultimate servant- although I can't think of him as being servile. I have a great respect for the man. "

" You know, Lex, your acceptance of my dinner invitation for tonight surprised me. And then I got a call from Vicki to ask if you were staying the night here, and things became quite intriguing. How come you've relinquished your role of protector tonight ? "

" I was about to leave for the office when Vicki dropped by and offered to stay overnight. "

" That's not what she said. She told me, in very colourful language, you talked her into baby-sitting. "

" She could have refused. "

" What's up with you and Chloe, Lex ? "

" Listen, Bruce. As much as I appreciate what you've done for me, it's not in me to discuss personal matters with anyone. Please, don't take offence. Now, if you'd rather I stayed somewhere else tonight, just say the word and I'll check in at Gotham Plaza. "

" You're welcome to stay here as long as you wish, Lex. It wasn't my intention to pry. Please, accept my apologies. How about tasting some of this 1940's bourbon ? "

" It sounds great. "

" I talked to Gordon this morning, " he added, pouring two tumblers." There's some news about the case. They found evidence on the rooftop they had overlooked. It was lying under a grid. Cymbopogon nardus. "

" Lemongrass ? "

" Yes, also called ' citronella '. "

" It's commonly used in oriental cuisine. How did it get to the rooftop ? Are you thinking what I'm thinking, Bruce ? "

" That the sniper took it there ? Yes. "

" Have they run any tests on it ? "

" Trace is working on the DNA to see if they can find epithelials or something to identify the hit man. "

" How about saliva ? "

" Saliva ? "

" Yes, I've read somewhere that you can chew lemongrass or cardamom to have a fresher breath. "

" So we're looking for a sniper with halitosis. "

" It could be. It wouldn't be far-fetched, would it ? "

" Your team of investigators has shared the dossiers of the car explosion with my own team. They have come across something very interesting in the photos. Let me show you, " said Bruce, retrieving the pictures from the top drawer of his desk. " Here, take this magnifying glass. Look at the remains of the explosive device. What can you see twisted around that coil ? "

" Charred lemongrass ? "

" It seems our sniper's also a bomber. "

" Sorry to disturb you, " murmured Alfred from the study doorway. " Master Bruce, there's a call that you must get. "

" Ah ! I forgot, Alfred. Say I'll be there in a couple of minutes, " he instructed the butler. " Lex, excuse me, I have to take this call. We'll talk at breakfast. OK ? "

" Go ahead, Bruce. Good night. "

" The young man's in the batcave, Master Bruce. "

" Thank you, Alfred. You can go to bed. We'll be working at home tonight. "

_There are more clues and surprising discoveries in the following two chapters. Go ahead._


	23. Little Sister

Disclaimer: see chapter 1.

CHAPTER 23: Little Sister

" Lois ? "

" Chlo ? What time is it ? " asked Lois, turning on the lamp on her bedside table and knocking down the alarm clock.

" Two o'clock in Gotham. Were you sleeping ? "

" I was flying over Metropolis in the arms of a man wearing a red cape, Chloe. "

" Sorry to wake you up in the middle of a romantic dream, Lois, but I had to talk to you. "

" Is everything all right, cuz ? Is the baby OK ? "

"We're both fine. Have you heard of Lucy lately ? "

" Lucy ? What's up, Chloe ? You can't have called me at two o'clock in the morning to ask me how she's been doing. What is it that couldn't wait until later ? "

" I've been working on the files I downloaded from Lucas' laptop, and I retrieved some e-mails he sent to her. "

" And ? "

" I wasn't aware they knew each other. I'd mentioned her, but I don't know how he got her address. I didn't have it, do you ? "

" No. She sends me an occasional postcard and phones me whenever she's got in some sort of scrape. But the last time I heard of her, she ran away with one of Lex's sportscars. "

" She stole from Lex ? "

" Yes, it's a long story. Cue ball took it like a man. In fact, he didn't press charges. Now... what would Lucas want with my sister ? "

" Lois, I need to know what she stole from Lex. "

" She needed money. She came to Smallville running away from debt collectors. "

" What kind of debts had she incurred, Lois ? "

" Gambling debts. "

" Gambling debts ? My husband and Lucy had an expensive vice in common. Lex and I found out he was in trouble with the Chinese mob. "

" The Chinese mob ? How did he get involved with them ? "

" Poker. He was a regular at the poker tables in a Chinese gambling house called ' Yang ' here in Gotham. They're connected with the mob. "

" God ! What is Lucy mixed up in now ? She'll never learn. What am I supposed to tell the General ? He'll eat me alive. "

" Lois, he can't put the blame on you for whatever Lucy's doing across the Atlantic. "

" Tell him that when you see him next, Chlo. "

" Listen, I've got to decode some of the messages yet but, in the meantime, I'd like you to see if you can trace her. You know who she usually hangs out with. Make some calls, Lois. It won't sound suspicious if it's you who's trying to contact her. "

Chloe's call had left Lois restless and, after tossing and turning in bed for an hour, she got up to look for her telephone index. Switzerland was in a different time zone after all, so she wouldn't disturb any of Lucy's jet set friends while they were sleeping. Her first nine phone calls were fruitless but she got lucky with the tenth girl that picked up the phone. Sarah MacAllister was the only friend of Lucy's who had seen her recently. In fact, she confessed to Lois, whose voice she had immediately recognised on the phone, that Lucy was hiding in a cottage Sarah's family had near Gstaad. She didn't know for certain what Lois' sister was involved in, but she had realised Lucy was in real trouble. Sarah was the only friend of Lois' sister who was aware of her gambling compulsion and had helped her more than once to pay off her poker debts. Despite claiming she didn't know much about the predicament Lucy was in, the MacAllister girl provided Lois with a valuable tip- she had seen the younger Lane with Marcus Becker, a well-known debt collector who worked for a German Crime syndicate. Marcus Becker, that name brought back some memories Lois wished to forget.

" Mr Luthor, please. This is Lois Lane. No, lady, he's not expecting my call, but tell him who it is on the line and make it clear it's a life or death situation. He'll pick up the phone. Thanks, " said Lois to the Wayne Enterprises' receptionist.

" Lois ? Good morning. I was in the middle of an important meeting. What's the emergency ? "

" Have you talked to Chloe this morning ? "

" Chloe ? No, I haven't seen her today yet. "

" You're no longer staying in her apartment, Lex ? "

" Vicki stayed with her last night. I had things to do. What's all this about, Lois ? "

" We must meet. "

" Listen, Lois. I don't know what Chloe told you but whatever problems we might have, we'll solve them ourselves. "

" This isn't about Chloe. Well... not exactly. I must see you. "

" Does Clark know you're asking me out on a rendez-vous ? "

" Clark ? I'm my own woman, Luthor. Smallville's just my co-worker and I don't owe him any explanations. Besides, I'm not asking you out on a date. This concerns both our families. "

" OK. Where shall we meet ? Are you in Metropolis ? "

" The Daily Planet chopper'll take me to Gotham in an hour. I've just sold Perry a story about an exclusive, so brace yourself because you'll have to give me an interview. "

" We'll discuss that later, Lois. I'll wait for you at Wayne's helipad. "

" Fine. See you in about an hour then. "

Lois' call had taken Lex by surprise. The first thing that had come to his mind was the conversation he had had with Chloe two nights before. He definitely didn't feel like discussing his private life with Chloe's obnoxious cousin, least of all listening to her lecturing- he could do that better himself. However, her urgency and her claim that she wanted to talk about a serious matter that concerned both their families put his mind in a whirl. What might have The Daily Planet's star journalist dug up now ?

_Mm... interesting, isn't it ? This isn't over yet. More findings still to come. Go to the following chapter._


	24. Debriefing

CHAPTER 24: Debriefing

The Batcave

" Money laundering, Bruce ? " asked a wide-eyed Clark.

" Yes. Lucas used several branches of Wayne Enterprises to recycle funds for the Chinese. Numbers don't lie. He did credit to his family name, though. He was a smart guy. He chose the subsidiaries carefully and distributed the money wisely among them. "

" Why did he stop ? "

" Fear of being caught in the long run. He used my companies for only two months. "

" How did he stoop down to this ? How could he put Chloe in danger ? Do you think Lex was involved ? "

" Lucas must have owed them a lot of money, and I suppose they offered him to write off his debt in exchange for a little favour. As to Lex, no, I don't think he knew what Lucas was up to. "

" But he's your partner, now. What better way to perpetrate the deed than being inside Wayne Enterprises ? "

" Don't let your resentment blind you, Clark. Lex entered the partnership the day Lucas was murdered and, being my main competitor, I had always kept tabs on whatever he was engaged in. I should have paid more attention to the little Luthor, though. "

" Have you got news from the CSI lab ? "

" Yes, they ran the saliva they got from the samples of lemongrass I gave Gordon through CODIS. There was a match- Chung Yang. "

" Yang as in the gambling house ? "

" Yes. Apparently, they don't trust outsiders to do their dirty work. Gordon and SWAT are raiding ' Yang ' as we speak. There's enough evidence to put them behind bars. Now, tell me, what did you find out when you tailed the mob representative that you saw leaving the gambling house ? "

" He took a private jet to Shanghai, so I followed him "

" Lucky bastard. With all the money at my disposal I can never avoid going through Customs. "

" Well, I have never thought of that, " said Clark with a smile. " Now... as I was saying... I tailed him, and a limo drove him to an impressive building downtown where he met with his boss.I overheard their meeting and they sounded pretty angry to me. It seems the bosses expected him to get the funds they'd been stolen. "

" So Lucas didn't give the money back to them ! No wonder they went after Lex. They wanted to frighten the young boy by killing his elder brother, and they ended up waking up a sleeping tiger. They don't know Lex Luthor at all... . Is that piece of information the only thing you heard ? "

" No. They were talking about the Manchurian Plain. "

" The Manchurian Plain, you said ? "

" Yes. They said they were delayed, that they had a schedule and that their clients were getting nervous. Then, a fat guy who seemed to be kind of a godfather, mentioned a name. I don't remember it exactly. Let me see... Da Hymn... no... Da Gingham. "

" Da Hinggan ? "

" Yes, that's it. Do you know him ? "

" It's not a him. It's an ' it '. He was talking about the Da Hinggan Range. This is getting more interesting by the minute, Clark. "

_What do you think of this update ? Has it picked your interest ? Are you still willing to read more ? _


	25. The Swiss Connection

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: A huge thank you for your constant reviewing of this story.

Here's a new three-part installment. We're reaching the climax of this fic, so get ready for the next and final posting.

Enjoy the beginning of the end, then. And don't forget to review once you're done reading.

CHAPTER 25: The Swiss Connection

Lois arrived in Gotham fifty-five minutes after the chopper left The Daily Planet helipad. Lex was already waiting for her, and suggested holding their conversation elsewhere- he did not want Wayne's cameras or hidden bugs to register their talk. Therefore, they walked to a small café two blocks away.

" Marcus Becker ? Your sister'll never learn what's best, " stated Lex with a frown.

" Listen. I know Lucy owes you $50 000 and a sportscar, Lex. "

" Only $50 000. I got the car back. She abandoned it and ran away with the Bearer Bonds. To tell you the truth, I had already forgotten them. "

" Well, the advantages of being a stinking billionaire, I suppose. "

" You mentioned something about a matter that concerns both our families. So far, I don't see the connection. "

" Chloe came across some disturbing e-mails between my little sister and your little brother. She said they were written in code, which makes things more intriguing. "

" Your sister had a penchant for high stakes just as my brother, and you said she was seen with Marcus Becker on several occasions. "

" Right, but there's something else, Lex. I did some research before flying here. The German Crime Syndicate Becker's still associated with is under investigation for being allegedly involved in an international gem smuggling racket of high proportions. "

" Gems ? "

" Yes, gems, Luthor. Precious stones."

" Pick up your coat and purse. We'll see Chloe, " said Lex, standing up and leaving enough money to pay the bill and cover the tip.

Fifteen minutes later, Lex and a dizzy Lois parked in front of Chloe's block of flats.

" My God, Luthor. I wonder how you've managed to keep your driving licence this long. Your brain'll end up plastered on a wall one of these days, " she said, unfastening her seat belt and grabbing the door handle.

" Wait a minute, Lois, " murmured Lex, looking into the rear mirror. " Stay here. I'll be right back, " he said, opening the driver's door and walking towards a grey car parked a few metres behind.

Lex approached the grey Ford carefully and knocked on the passenger's window to call the driver's attention, but he got no response. Alerted by the man's immobility, he walked to the other side and broke the window with his elbow in order to unlock the door. The bodyguard had a deep wound in his splint. Lex placed two fingers on his neck to check the pulse; he was dead.

" Hey, Luthor ! Who's that man ? " asked Lois, coming closer. " Hey ! Where are you going ? " she added, running after Lex, who rushed into Chloe's bulding with a heavy heart.

" That man was one of my paid bodyguards, Lois, " answered Lex, climbing the steps two at a time. " God ! " he exclaimed, eying the other security man lying in the corridor. " He's dead, too, " he stated before hastening to Chloe's apartment.

" Cuz ! Are you there ? " shouted Lois, craning her neck above Lex's shoulder.

" Chloe, where are you ? " asked a nervous Lex, scanning the apartment. " Chloe ! " he shouted when he spotted the young woman lying on the floor next to her bed." Chloe, wake up ! " he entreated her.

" Here ! " said Lois, splashing cold water on her cousin's face.

" Chloe, are you OK ? " asked Lex, glaring at Lois.

" What ? It's worked, hasn't it ? " blurted Lois.

" A man turned up. He broke the lock and entered while I was having a nap, " explained a flustered Chloe.

" We have to get you to hospital, Chloe, "interrupted Lex, helping her stand up.

" No, no. I'm perfectly fine, Lex, " she said, sitting on the bed.

" Did he touch you, Chloe ? "

" He grabbed me and shook me. He said they wanted their money back. I told him I didn't know where it was, but he said he didn't believe me because my husband and my cousin, Lucy Lane, were together in this, " answered Chloe, looking at both Lex and Lois. " He said he'd give me forty-eight hours or he'd show me what real pain was like, " she added, swallowing nervously.

" He won't touch a hair on your head if I have some say in the matter, " he calmed her down, sitting next to her and wrapping an arm aroud her shoulders.

" Lois, Lucy was Lucas' contact in Switzerland. He didn't seek her out. The men she owes money to provided the Chinese mob with her name, and the people at ' Yang ' slipped her e-mail to my husband. They used them to launder the money they obtain from racketeering. Lucy was the one in charge of making the deposits in the Swiss accounts once the money was laundered, " explained Chloe.

" Money laundering ? The General's going to set up a firing squad this time, " stated Lois with a scowl.

" What are you doing, Lex ? " asked Chloe when she saw him dial a number on his mobile phone.

" Calling Gordon, Chloe. The two men I'd left to protect you are dead, and you've been assaulted at home. I'm taking you to Bruce's. You can't stay in this apartment any longer. Pack up a suitcase. Lois, could you give her a hand ? I have to make another phone call. "

" Sure. Come on, cuz, " said Lois, fetching the case and putting it on the bed.

" Hurry up, girls. We'll make a stop at the hospital before going to Bruce's . "

" I've told you I'm fine, Lex, " answered Chloe stubbornly.

" Don't argue with me this time, Chloe. "

" I'm sorry. "

" It's all right, dear. Everything'll be over soon, I promise. "

" I'm sorry for everything. For Lucas... and the things that I said..., " she interrupted herself.

" Go, Chloe, " he responded, boring his eyes into her. " You're not to blame for anything, " he said to Chloe's back.

" Wayne ? It's Lex. Listen, I'm taking Chloe to your place. There's been a break-in and both my bodyguards are dead. The Chinese mob have sent someone to scare her away. They've given us forty-eight hours. We've got to talk my friend.

_Lucas and Lucy got themselves in real trouble didn't they ? This isn't over folks, go to chapter 26._


	26. Crime Solved

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

CHAPTER 26: Crime Solved

Bruce Wayne's Mansion

" How long have you known my little brother was using your companies, Bruce ? "

" Not long. Lucas might have been a bastard, but he lived up to his family name, Lex. He was damn intelligent. I wouldn't have found anything if I hadn't known what to look for. "

" Chloe has made another finding, Bruce. An association between the Chinese mob and a German Crime Syndicate. They were using Lois' sister Lucy to deposit the laundered money in Swiss banks.

" Your sister-in-law's decoded the e-mails, hasn't she ? Don't look at me like that, Lex. I would have been sloppy if I hadn't had the contents of your brother's laptop analysed. "

" I would have done the same in your shoes, Bruce. But there's a small detail that wasn't in the e-mails. Gem smuggling. "

" Precious stones ? "

" Yes, the Germans are involved in it. "

" Well, now it all makes sense. The Chinese mob had a large scale operation on the Manchurian plains but extensive mining has depleted the area. They were planning on moving the whole thing to the Da Hinggan Range with the idea of locating new mines to exact the gems their clients are so desperately asking for. It's a multi-million-dollar business, Lex. "

" Mining ! Why haven't I thought of it before ? Have your people analysed all of my brother's e-mails ? "

" They're working on them now. Why ? "

" Chloe traced an unidentified account with which Lucas used to correspond. It's located in Beijing and most of the information they exchanged had to do with the ' Terra ' project. "

"With ' Terra ' ? "

" You said the Chinese were trying to locate new mining areas, right ? Our satellites would have sped up their search. They would only need Lucas to provide them with the codes to correct the orbit and, voilà, they could use them to find their mineral deposits. God, Bruce ! All these deaths and so much suffering for a deposit of stones. I don't know if I'll be able to forgive Lucas for what he's done. "

" The hit man and the managers of Yang are already in custody. Now, we'll have to hand over everything we've got to Interpol and the Germans. I know what you'd like to do , Lex, but believe me nothing's going to bring your bride-to-be and your unborn child back. Leave justice in the hands of the Judiciary, my friend. "

" Justice isn't served in a courtroom, Bruce, " snapped Lex.

" What are you going to do, Lex ? Kill them ? Hire a hit man like they did ? You said it yourself: all this killing for a few pieces of stone Think of what you have, Lex, not of what you've lost. "

" They've taken everything from me, Bruce, " said an emotional Lex.

" Is that true, Lex ? " asked Gotham's billionaire, looking up to the first floor of the mansion where Chloe was occupying a room.

_What's your opinion on this Lex and Bruce têtê a têtê ? Go to the following chapter for the plot moves forward._


	27. Distance

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

CHAPTER 27: Distance

Chloe's new apartment- Four months later

" What's up, honey ? You've been crying again, haven't you ? " asked Vicki Vale, patting the back of a nine-month pregnant Chloe.

" Hormones, Vicki. They're on overdrive. I can't even browse a damn comic at the library without bursting into tears. "

" Comics ? And since when are you interested in comics ? " asked Vicki with a frown.

" It's just a figure of speech, " she blurted, blushing.

" Right. Have you heard from him lately ? "

" From Clark ?

" Clark ? The blue-eyed boy again ? No, Chloe, not Clark ! From Him with capital ' H '. You know, a tall and handsome young man with a fat chequebook and a killing smile. "

" No, he's vaporised. He sent me the keys and the papers of the new apartment, opened a bank account in my name- in which he makes a monthly deposit I don't touch- and cut all communication between us just as he did almost twelve years ago, " she answered with teary eyes.

" The fact that he hasn't phoned phoned or come to Gotham the last four months doesn't mean he's not interested in you. Did you know he calls Bruce every day at the office ? "

" They're doing business together, Vicki. Of course, he'd call him."

" Yes, that's true but he always asks after you and the baby before hanging up. He provides for you, Chloe, for God's sake ! How can you believe he doesn't care ! "

" Experience, Vicki. He paid for everything when I was to testify at Lionel's trial. He pampered me, and for a whole year he toyed with me, and then, when his dad was sentenced, he forgot all about me. "

" Have you ever asked yourself why he behaved they way he did, Chloe ? "

" Luthors use people and then, they discard them when they cease to be useful. It's ingrained in Lex, Vicki. "

" You don't believe that. It's the hurting speaking. Lucas was a Luthor too, remember ? He didn't get close to you to use you. "

" Maybe not, but he lied to me all the while. He put me, the baby and people I care for in danger. "

" Think about that, then, Chloe. What would Lex have done in Lucas' shoes ? Once you get the answer to that question, you'll understand why he behaved the way he did twelve years ago. "

Lex's office at Luthorcorp- Two days later

It was noon and Lex was shaking hands with the Dutch who had provided the electronics technology for the Terra satellites, when Lionel got out of their private elevator and strode to his son's office.

" Mr Van der Hoven, Mr Magnusson, it's been a pleasure as usual. I'll see you in a fortnight then, " said Lex, showing them to the lift. " Dad, what brings you to Metropolis ? " he asked once the doors had closed. " What could possibly drag you away from the homely Martha Kent ? "

" I still have an office here, son, and we've got a corporation to run. "

" Aren't you satisfied with the quarterly numbers ? Smallville's Fertilizer Plant is doing very well, and I've managed to keep profits up without lay-offs. "

" I'm not here to talk about cold numbers, son, " answered Lionel, laying a thin large packet against the wall.

" What's that ? " asked Lex stranged.

" I'm vacating the mansion, Lex. "

" Hs Clark's mum accepted your marriage proposal yet ? Don't tell me... you've decided to see what life's like for a farmer. "

" Cut the irony, Lex. I'm here to give you something that I believe belongs to you. When the movers came to take all the furniture and stuff, they saw this in the corner of the basement. They asked me if I wanted them to transport it too and, since I didn't know what it was, I told them to carry it up to the study. "

" It isn't mine, dad. I took everything that belonged to me when I moved out, " said Lex, pouring two glasses of bourbon and handing one to Lionel.

" I had never seen it before, Lex, and I couldn't take it with me. Do with it as you please, but remember... life goes on, son. Don't waste it, " he stated, setting the glass down on the desk before seeing himself out.

Lex finished the drink in one gulp and eyed the package with conflicting emotions. He knew what it was, and he had decided to leave it behind. It had lain in that basement for ten months, and it would have remained there if his dad had not decided to move out.

After hesitating for a long time, he took the parcel, placed it on the desk and tore the paper. He felt pain and love wash over him and, with eyes brimming with tears, he let his pent-up emotions come out. He cried for all he had lost and all the opportunities he had wasted until, a quarter of an hor later, his private line rang and he heard Bruce Wayne say: " It's time, Lex. "

_So ? How did you like these three chapters ? Any ideas about what Bruce's ' It's time, Lex. ' might refer to ? _


	28. Gifts

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1.

A/N: I'd like to thank all my faithful readers and reviewers at and NS for their constant support and encouragement. I hope this final installment's up to your expectations.

Although this fic ends here, I invite you to accompany Chloe and Lex once again by reading the first chapters of my new story, " Hope and Happiness ", which I've just posted.

Enjoy and don't forget to review !

CHAPTER 28: Gifts

Gotham Memorial Hospital

Chloe's waters broke around six o'clock in the morning, stirring to life the household at Wayne Mansion and the always serviceable butler Alfred. He was the one to take the matter in his hands for Bruce turned out to be useless around a woman in the family way. It was Alfred who brought the car to the driveway and helped her hop in to drive her to hospital. Meanwhile, Vicki, who had attended Lammasse with Chloe for two months, turned up in hospital at about eight. Four hours later, Chloe was ready for the delivery room, and at quarter past twelve, Alexandra Lillian Luthor was born.

Lex arrived in Gotham at one o'clock and was driven to hospital by Bruce, who had checked on the patient to make sure everything had been taken care of. Chloe had been given a private room in the Wayne Aisle of Gotham Memorial and received VIP treatment. Bruce wouldn't have had it any other way, and he knew Lex would appreciate his efforts.

" Hi, Lex ! " exclaimed Vicki, leaving Chloe's room. " I'm glad you could make it. "

" How are they ? " asked Lex with a catch in his voice.

" She's exhausted but fine. And the baby girl's perfectly healthy, " responded a smiling Vicki. " Chloe 's sleeping now, but I'd like to stretch my legs. Would you mind keeping her company for a while, Lex ? "

" No, Vicki. I'd like that very much, " he answered.

Lex entered the room and let his eyes rest on the young woman who lay sleeping. He approached the bed and, looking at her closely, brushed some strands of her hair off her forehead. Despite the long hours of labour, she positively glowed. ' Radiant ' had always been the adjective that came to Lex's mind to describe Chloe's demeanour. She had a radiant smile, and she radiated warmth. He could bask in that warmth for hours.

" Lex ? " she murmured sleepily.

" Hi, Chloe. How are you ? "

" You've come, " she smiled.

" You thought I wouldn't come ? " asked Lex hurt.

" Vicki said you would, but I had my doubts, " she confessed. " You never phoned or came to visit. I thought it was the old story repeating itself, " she added with teary eyes.

" Chloe, I owe you an explanation. "

" There's no need to explain. Let bygones be bygones, Lex. What matter's you're here now. "

" No, Chloe. In order to start afresh, things must be clear between the two of us. You must know why I did what I did twelve years ago. "

" I think I know now, Lex. Vicki started me thinking. You were scared, weren't you ? "

" Yes, I was scared of many things. I was scared of ruining your future. You had such a promising career ahead. I thought I would asphyxiate you with my emotionals demands. You were right that night at the restaurant when you talked about ' need '. I need to be needed, Chloe. It's the selfish streak in me. Lana needed me, and when my dad's trial was over you didn't need me any more. "

" Is that how you see yourself, Lex ? As someone disposable ? "

" Before coming to Smallville, I'd had only one true friend, a boy called Duncan, someone who saw beyond my name and my millions. People have always come close to me out of interest, Chloe."

" I wasn't all people, Lex. I'm not all people. I needed you, yes, but after a year of working together to put your dad behind bars that need turn into something else. Was it because you felt unworthy of that feeling that you pushed me away ? "

" I thought I'd answered that question, Chloe, when I told you sometimes one's got to compromise. It didn't matter what I wanted then, there was a lot more at stake than my feelings for you, Chloe, " said Lex, getting up and picking up a wrapped gift. " I've brought you something. "

" You needn't bring me anything, Lex. Your being here is present enough, " she murmured, looking at him in the eye.

" Take it, please. I want you to have it, " he responded with glassy eyes. " Please, Chloe. Humour me. "

" OK. Let's see what we've got here, " she said, tearing the paper to reveal a Renaissance Madonna. " My God, Lex ! " she exclaimed chokingly. " I can't accept this. It's too much. It belongs in a museum, Lex, where people can see it. Besides, I couldn't pay the insurance premium, and don't say you would because..., " blurted Chloe before Lex stopped her by placing a finger on her mouth.

" It's a very special gift for a very special moment. I bought it the day Lana was killed. It was to be her wedding present, but I never dared look at it until this morning. "

" Excuse me, " said a nurse, opening the door just a crack. " Feeding time, Mrs Luthor, " she said, stepping in with a bundle.

" Sure. Come in, " said Chloe, taking the baby.

" She's beautiful, Chloe, " said Lex with a smile, caressing the baby's cheek. " Have you chosen her name yet ? "

" Alexandra Lillian's her name, " she responded, loking at the baby girl. " She'll be red-haired like all Luthors by the looks of her. "

" She has her mum's eyes. They're green like yours. "

" Well, we'll have to wait for that. You know, eye colour changes the first months. "

" Chloe ? "

" Yes ? " she said, meeting his eyes.

" Are you willing to give me a second chance ? " he asked, pleading with his eyes.

" Never beg, Lex. I told you once that you deserved better than a woman's gratitude. You're a worthy man, Lex. Yes, I'll give us a second chance, " she responded, stroking his cheek with a hand and giving him a quick kiss on the mouth.

_There's still one more chapter to read. Go ahead._


	29. Epilogue

Disclaimer: see Chapter 1

A/N: This is the real end folks !

CHAPTER 29: Epilogue

HEAVY BLOW FOR CHINESE MOB AND GERMAN CRIME SYNDICATE: Gotham's caped crusader and Metropolis' Man of Steel aid to unravel the mystery behind the Luthors' murders

by Vicki Vale

Ten months ago Metropolis and the mid-western Kansas town of Smallville were shocked by the early and tragic demise of Alexander Joseph Luthor's pregnant fiancée, Lana Lang, as the result of a car bombing which- according to recent revelations- had been aimed at murdering the billionaire himself.

The Luthor family suffered another casualty six months later when the youngest of Lionel Luthor's offspring was shot dead by a sniper while coming out of Wayne Enterprises with his elder brother. Lucas Luthor died almost immediately in the arms of Lexcorp's CEO, leaving his wife of a year- the young reporter Chloe Sullivan- a pregnant widower.

After four months of extensive detective work, the police enquiry has come to a close. The aggrieved Metropolis billionaire joined forces with his boarding-school friend and fellow businessman Bruce Wayne to uncover the truth behind the two murders. Their private research was aided by the resourceful Luthor widow and her own cousin, the well-known Daily Planet reporter Lois Lane, as well as by two of America's most beloved heroes, Batman and Superman.

The investigation revealed connections between a local gambling house called Yang- which the late Lucas Luthor used to frequent- and the Chinese mob. The youngest Luthor had apparently incurred some heavy debts which made him an easy prey for the unscrupulous Chinese. Finding himself unable to cancel them, he was forced to use his job at Wayne Enterprises to launder racketeering money through some of its smallest companies. Once the dollars were laundered, a contact in Switzerland- fellow gambler and wife´s cousin Lucy Lane- was in charge of making the deposits in the secret accounts. Miss Chloe Sullivan's cousin was being coerced by a German Crime Syndicate to take part in the scheme as a means of having her own gambling debts cancelled.

The murders of both Miss Lang and Lucas Luthor were unfortunate accidents, according to Chung Yang, the man who planted the bomb in Alexander J. Luthor's Porsche and who- having failed the first time at killing him- made a second attempt from the rooftop of Galaxy Enterprises in Gotham. He confessed that the Yangs' plan had been to murder Lionel Luthor's first-born and heir in order to force the younger Lucas to return the laundered money he and his aacomplice had kept for themselves.

On analysing the files on her late husband's laptop, Gotham's intrepid reporter Chloe Sullivan came across some disturbing information which has helped INTERPOL, the German and Chinese State Police disband an international gem smuggling racket of major proportions. The Chinese-German criminals involved in the operation were also planning on blackmailing the youngest Luthor to have access to the latest Wayne Enterprises-Lexcorp project, ' Terra '. This new satellite would have provided the organisation with invaluable information necessary to locate the precious stones the underground market was asking them for.

INTERPOL has informed in a recent news release that the whole organisation was dismantled last week and that the people in police custody will have their hearings within a fortnight. Alexander Joseph Luthor is expected to make an appearance Lucy Lane´s hearing to plead in her favour.

This reporter will fly to Berlin next week to cover the story and keep her readers informed of the latest developments.

Author's note: Our sincerest congratulations to our fellow reporter, Miss Chloe Sullivan-Luthor, on her recent motherhood. Miss Alexandra Lillian Luthor was born at Gotham Memorial sometime after twelve o'clock yesterday.

**_ALEXANDRA LILLIAN LUTHOR_**

beloved daughter of Lucas and Chloe was

born in Gotham yesterday morning.

May she bring happiness and comfort to the Luthors

in these special hours.

Love,

**CLARK KENT AND LOIS LANE**

_Were you pleased with these two chapters ? Well... what's your overall impression on this fic ? Leave your final review; it'll be greatly appreciated._


End file.
